


Наше начало и конец в семье

by Araphel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araphel/pseuds/Araphel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потеряв два года назад брата, Дин успокоился и создал семью, но ни на минуту он не забывал о прошлом. Прошлое его тоже не забыло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Start and End with Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656404) by [reapertownusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa). 



> Бета: Маленькая сосна  
> Разрешение: получено  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, жестокий ритуал, нагота в присутствии детей (но без их участия). Искажение библейских цитат/Христианского учения/ церемоний.  
> Спойлеры: самое начало шестого сезона.  
> Примечание автора: отклоняется от канона за две минуты до конца “Лебединой песни” (Сэм не наблюдает за Дином и Лизой)

  
_Нас может многое изменить, но наше начало и конец в семье._   
_Энтони Брандт_   


  
  
  
**ГЛАВА 1.**  
  
По обнаженному телу Дина прошла дрожь. Пока он силился удержаться на четвереньках, его легкие пытались исторгнуть остатки соленой святой воды. Спазм брюшных мышц горячей белой вспышкой боли отдался в отбитых ребрах. Из глубоких жгучих порезов, покрывающих тело, сочилась кровь, смешиваясь с водой и розовыми каплями стекая на бетон под ним.  
– На колени.  
Хотя Дин слышал приказ священника, отданный спокойным голосом, мозг отказывался его понимать. И, похоже, в какой-то момент большинство зрителей тоже перестало следить за происходящим. Дин цеплялся за надежду, что заправилы не устроят публичное выступление, потому что это рискованно.  
Отличная мысль, но если бы надежды сбывались, его семья все еще была бы цела. Не стоило рассчитывать на то, что удача улыбнется ему.  
От резкого удара сзади колени подломились. Он зашипел, когда раны на задней поверхности бедер соприкоснулись с ранами на икрах. Рука, казавшаяся теплой в сравнении с его холодной кожей, надавила на грудь, усаживая его прямо.  
– Сим миропомазанием смываем с тебя клеймо духовного предательства.  
Дин раздраженно заморгал, когда рука, теперь уже холодная и влажная, переместилась на плечо. Повернув голову, он смотрел, как пальцы обводят отпечаток ладони, вытавренный на нем. Ангельская благодать выжгла знак в его душе, а это чудовище думало, что может очистить ее?  
– Ты и впрямь понятия не имеешь, какой ты скорбный на голову сукин сын, – прохрипел Дин.  
– А ты не представляешь размеры ущерба, нанесенного тобой.  
Рвано выдохнув, Дин прикрыл глаза и прошептал:  
– Ты бы удивился.  
Священник присел рядом с ним на корточки. Дин не стал поднимать головы. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что смотрит прямо на алые пятна своей же крови на белоснежном стихаре.  
– Значит, ты признаешь данный тебе дар. Несмотря на твои непостижимые грехи, тебе позволено искупить свою вину. Благодаря этой жертве ты получишь жизнь вечную.  
– Боже, надеюсь, нет.  
Хотя Дин едва выдохнул искренние слова, священник находился достаточно близко, чтобы услышать их. Его лицо исказила гримаса осуждения, как будто Дину было не плевать.  
– Твой кощунственный язык вовсе не требуется для церемонии, – священник налил масла в ладонь и резко ударил Дина по щеке. Небрежно размазал масло по его лбу и волосам.  
– Делайте надрезы не спеша, – поднявшись, велел священник мужчинам. Дин заметил блеск лезвия кинжала, который тот передал. – Его сердце должно биться, пока не привезут ребенка.  
Дин уже достаточно услышал, чтобы понять – им надо, чтоб он дожил до конца ритуала, а то ублюдки израсходуют всю Винчестеровскую кровь, которой так жаждут, а Михаил так и останется в своей клетке. Тут возможны только два выхода: прекратить с самого начала или закончить все самому.  
Единственный выход перекрыт. Даже если удастся вырваться – снаружи молится еще полсотни фанатиков. Под рукой священника Дин заметил знакомую тяжелую книгу в кожаном переплете с золотым тиснением. Значит, все всерьез.  
Сердце отчаянно забилось, когда он напоследок сделал несколько вдохов. Священное масло, разлитое на испещренном символами полу, загорелось. Огонь подбирался все ближе к кругу, отделявшему его от священника, но рядом стояли еще двое. Надо было убить ублюдков, пока была возможность. Ему вообще следовало многое сделать раньше.  
Из уст священника полились фразы на латыни. Резкий удар стали рассек руку Дина. Он крякнул и заставил себя ждать, дрожа от усилий сохранять неподвижность.  
Еще один порез, и он подавил всхлип. Но слезы на глаза навернулись не из-за боли от ран.  
Они хотят, чтоб под ножом оказалась его крошка. Он не знал, где все остальные и живы ли они. Безмолвно он молился, чтобы у него все еще оставалась семья.  
Гладкое лезвие коснулось его груди, но прежде, чем оно оставило глубокий порез, Дин схватил руку с клинком. Долю секунды Дин смотрел в пустые глаза, а потом с кривой усмешкой вонзил нож в собственную грудь. В конце концов его семья стоит того, чтобы отдать за нее жизнь.  
  
  
 ** _Пятнадцатью часами ранее._  
 _Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота._**  
  
Слова сливались в одно. Потребовалось пять минут, чтобы полусонный мозг Дина сообразил, что текст написан не по-английски. Еще пять минут, чтобы признать, что сколько на буквы ни смотри, сами они не перестроятся во что-нибудь более понятное. За свои усилия Дин получил лишь мигрень и никакого облегчения постоянной боли в сердце.  
Он готов был спорить на свой пикап, что слова, написанные на гладком пергаменте, были на латыни. Сэм бы понял их, или, на крайняк, взял бы свой комп и нашел бы какой-то заумный сайт, чтобы перевести написанное. Но если не найти кого-нибудь, кто мог бы прочитать их, и при этом не был бы Бобби, он попадет на штуку баксов и ни на шаг не приблизится к тому, чтобы вытащить брата из клетки.  
Если сдаться и рвануть к Бобби, тот взбесится, а если отправиться на поиски профессора, способного перевести это, выйдет из себя Лиза. Не сказать, что он их боялся, но разочаровывать не хотел.  
Заполучить оригинал средневекового текста сатанистов было хорошей идеей лишь в теории, в следующий раз придется доставать секретный ключ к коду. В итоге после двух лет чтения каждого бесполезного куска дерьма, что удалось найти, его ресурсы подходили к концу. Но пока он не узнает, что написано в этой книге, можно и дальше притворяться, что в ней находится ответ.  
Потерев рукой лицо, Дин зажмурился и откинулся на спинку сидения. Потянувшись к термосу, отвернул крышку и сделал длинный глоток остывающего черного кофе, которого едва хватало, чтобы и дальше держаться на ногах.  
По крыше кабины громко барабанил дождь. Его дробь почти заглушала скрип ботинок по засохшей корке грязи на коврике, когда он с трудом поменял положение ног. Вода так заливала ветровое стекло, что Дин с трудом различал парней из строительной бригады, все еще мокнущих под дождем.  
Он бы тайком порадовался, что у него вовремя начался обеденный перерыв, если бы не чувствовал себя таким чертовски виноватым за то, что сидит тут сухой. Живот свело так, что он даже думать не мог о сэндвиче, который упаковал для него Бен.  
Из-за непогоды строительство пришлось приостановить, и Дин едва мог сопротивляться искушению позвонить Бобби с многозначительным “Я же говорил!” Что бы ему все ни твердили, он знал, что не сошел с ума. Из-за горизонта надвигалось нечто пострашнее грозовых туч.  
Большим пальцем Дин рассеянно погладил гладкую поверхность своего обручального кольца из белого золота. Они остановили Апокалипсис. Хотелось бы думать, что это давало ему право пинком отбросить все, что окажется на его пути. Но речь не о спасении мира, а о защите его семьи, с чем он каждый раз не справлялся. Это он должен был быть на месте Сэма, запертым в клетке, и он пытался сделать все, чтоб так и случилось, но судьба воспротивилась.  
Бобби запер его, притащил в качестве поддержки Лизу и Бена. И Дину ничего не оставалось, как признать очередную неудачу. По крайней мере, так он сказал вслух. Он-то все еще не склеил ласты, но все изменилось, и старый прием – бросаться в омут с головой – больше не прокатывал.  
Стук в окно с пассажирской стороны раздался так неожиданно, что Дин едва не пролил кофе на фолиант пятнадцатого века, все еще лежавший у него на коленях. Весь на взводе от недосыпа, он нащупал под сидением пистолет. Когда Сид рывком распахнул дверь, рука крепче сжалась на рукоятке.  
Дин выпустил оружие прежде, чем его заметили, выпрямился на сидении и захлопнул книгу, пока Сид усаживался рядом.  
С облегчением вздохнув, Сид провел ладонью по мокрым волосам.  
– Что читаешь?  
– Хм... руководство по ремонту старых двигателей, – брови Сида удивленно поползли вверх, когда Дин сунул книгу в кожаном переплете с золотым тиснением под сидение. – По-настоящему старое... вроде первое издание. Я коллекционирую старые справочники.  
– В самом деле? Не знал. Ты полон загадок и тайн, – Сид бросил еще один задумчивый взгляд на переплет книги. – Знаешь, у меня должна быть парочка в гараже, не таких, но... ага...  
– Замечательно! – Дин развернулся посмотреть на Сида. – Ты что-то хотел?  
– Официально твой обеденный перерыв закончился.  
Нахмурившись, Дин задрал рукав своей ветровки и посмотрел на часы. Не похоже, чтобы Сид изображал надсмотрщика и, судя по часам, у Дина оставалось добрых пять минут.  
Дин пожал плечами:  
– Ага, ладно, – сгреб пакет с обедом и кинул Сиду, – лучше доешь вместо меня.  
Сид схватил его за руку, прежде чем он успел открыть дверь. Каждая мышца в теле Дина напряглась. Он бросил взгляд через плечо, ожидая, что глаза Сида стали черными, а может, даже желтыми. При виде совершенно человеческих глаз друга Дин заставил себя расслабиться.  
– Боже, не суйся туда без водолазного костюма, или как они теперь называются, – сказал Сид. Дин откинулся на сиденье, а Сид начал рыться в пакете с его обедом. – Хорошие парни там буквально тонут. Говорю тебе, я в жизни не видел такого ливня.  
Дин тяжело вздохнул:  
– Да... давненько не было.  
  
~~~  
  
Благодаря ли реву Люцифера в глубокой клетке или двум годам одиночества, но Сэм истосковался по тишине. Не в буквальном смысле. Почти все время бодрствования он тратил на охоту, драки, убийства. Однако в разгар этой борьбы было спокойно – не нужно оправдываться, не нужно делать вид, что все нормально.  
Он не чувствовал ни черта. Когда-то Дин мечтал об этом даре – освободиться от адской боли, освободиться от вины. Попросту ничего не чувствовать. Вышло совсем не то, что задумывалось, но Сэм был далек от того, чтобы жаловаться.  
Жизнь превратилась в череду схваток, но не ради покаяния или помощи. О спасении людей больше речи не шло. Он делал то, что нужно, и этого было достаточно. Только в привычных, интуитивных действиях получалось раствориться. А охота помогала забыться. Теперь он даже не помнил, что же так отчаянно пытался выкинуть из головы.  
Раньше казалось, невозможно забыть леденящее чувство, когда ты всего лишь сторонний наблюдатель в собственном теле, пока оно избивает до полусмерти совершенно не сопротивляющегося брата. Не забыть всепоглощающее пламя, сжигающее слой за слоем. И пробуждение в тишине и одиночестве, и знание, что подобное никогда не повторится, не приносило облегчения.  
Но как бы то ни было, ему удалось. Он сделал все достаточно терпимым, чтобы просыпаться каждое утро и действовать снова и снова. И это было достаточно хорошо. В такие моменты он просто сосредоточивался на том, чтобы переставлять ноги.  
Сэм прошлепал по стремительно несущемуся потоку, в который превратился тротуар. Он едва заметил, что низ штанин промок. Взмахом руки отбросил назад челку и вошел в “Собрание редких книг Хансена”. Резкий звон колокольчика возвестил о его присутствии.  
Внутри оказался элитный антикварный магазинчик, один из тех куда мамы боятся приводить детей. Хотя преобладали книги, богато отделанные столы были заставлены изящными вещицами со всех концов мира. Магазин оказался мал и забит до отказа. Даже Сэму приходилось осторожно лавировать в узких проходах.  
Он глубоко вдохнул затхлый воздух, пахнущий знаниями и исследованиями. Каждая книга, стоящая на полке, была аккуратно подписана от руки, каждая категория помечена пожелтевшими от времени разделителями. Из динамиков тихо лилась Девятая симфония Бетховена.  
– Чем могу помочь?  
На него оценивающе смотрел пожилой мужчина в очках с такими толстыми линзами, что их можно было бы использовать в качестве шайб для хоккея, а его темный бархатный костюм определенно пошили еще до рождения Сэма. Несколько жидких прядей волос были тщательно причесаны.  
– Грегори Хансен? – спросил Сэм. – Я вчера звонил. Вы должны были отложить для меня книгу "Carmenum Regnum Daemonis".  
Сгорбившись, мужчина поковылял за прилавок, вынул блокнот и перелистал страницы. Неодобрительно что-то проворчав себе поднос, он, наконец поднял взгляд. На лице читалась неловкость.  
– Сэм, да? – Сэм не слишком терпеливо кивнул. – Что ж, вижу, вы не получили мое сообщение.  
Сэм шагнул к прилавку, и Грегори беспокойно затеребил ручку.  
– Скажите мне, что книга еще у вас.  
– Ну... вообще-то нет. Я... У меня, однако, есть еще. Прекрасные первые издания того же периода. Полагаю, вы найдете их качество весьма поразительным... действительно превосходным...  
По телефону Грегори бубнил о прекрасном состоянии книги, за которой Сэм гнал через два штата. В руках коллекционера книга – всего лишь произведение искусства. Но попав не к тому человеку, она превращалась в исключительно опасный текст, и ходили слухи, что ее пытается разыскать группа фанатиков.  
– Какую часть просьбы придержать книгу вы не поняли? – спросил Сэм.  
– Мне предложили более высокую цену, – Грегори поправил съехавшие очки, выбрался из-за прилавка и поспешил в заднюю часть магазина к застекленному шкафу. Повозившись, выудил из кармана узких штанов связку ключей и открыл замок.  
– Только позвольте показать вам...  
Приблизившись, Сэм навис над старичком.  
– Кому вы продали книгу?  
– Даже если бы я знал, я бы не мог поделиться с вами этой информацией.  
Быстрым движением, таким, что и демон не успел бы опомниться, Сэм схватил Грегори за лацканы пиджака и впечатал спиной в стеклянную дверцу. Глаза владельца магазина расширились от ужаса, и ключи звякнули о пол.  
– Я... я не знаю, – не уступал Грегори – Правда, не знаю. Он заплатил наличными.  
– Пять сотен наличкой?  
– Тысячу.  
Сэм удивленно поднял брови. Ничего странного в том, что кто-то переплатил вдвое за указанную книгу. Что тут было странным, так то, что этот “кто-то” вообще заплатил. Он разжал хватку, выпуская перепуганного старика. Не похоже, чтобы Грегори смог убежать от него.  
– Он сказал, что собирается с ней делать? – спросил Сэм.  
– Нет. Мальчик просто настаивал, что ему она необходима, – Грегори начал разглаживать складки на своем костюме. – Я правда понятия не имею, почему люди вашего возраста так воспылали страстью к древним текстам. Это, очевидно, совершенно неосвоенный рынок.  
Пока старик болтал, Сэм смотрел ему за спину.  
– Там, на стене...  
Грегори проследил взгляд Сэма на камеру, прикрепленную к стене, и опасливо кивнул:  
– Да, но уверяю, я не стану сообщать о вас, если вы просто уйдете.  
– Покажите мне записи.  
Грегори открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но, встретившись взглядом с Сэмом, передумал.  
– Идемте.  
Несколько коротких шагов, и Сэм оказался у двери в заднюю комнату. В сравнении с той частью магазина, что была скрыта от глаз, передняя часть показалась еще очень даже просторной. Грегори легко лавировал в этом беспорядке, а Сэм едва пробирался – пришлось подхватить несколько неустойчивых стопок книг, чтобы не оказаться погребенным под ними.  
В дальнем углу виднелась пыльная стопка видеокассет и крохотный телевизор, похоже, настолько старый, что тоже мог выступать коллекционным экземпляром. На нем высились коробки, и сбоку опасно кренились башни из книг. Сэму с его ростом и широкими плечами едва удалось протиснуться между полками и коробками, чтобы хорошо видеть экран.  
Несмотря на кажущийся хаос, Грегори двигался так, словно тут все безупречно организовано, и без разговоров вытянул вчерашние записи камеры безопасности. Немного перемотав, он отошел в сторону, чтоб Сэм мог видеть телевизор.  
– Надеюсь, это то, что вы ищете.  
Хотя деталей на экране было не разглядеть, каждое движение мужчины кричало о неуверенности. Довольно странное поведение для того, кто просто пришел в книжный магазин, но Сэм не обращал внимания, его не покидало чувство, что человек ему знаком. Он упорно отказывался признавать это, но когда тот прошел прямо перед камерой, отрицать очевидное стало бесполезно, каким бы зернистым ни было черно-белое изображение: мужчина на экране – его брат.  
С одной стороны, это несомненно Дин, с другой – его не узнать. Старую кожанку, фланелевую рубашку и джинсы сменили спецовка, плотные штаны и футболка. Самодовольная манера держаться сменилась неуверенностью и настороженностью. Он был обеспокоен и весьма хреново скрывал это.  
Сэм поразился, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Дина. Он оставил брата сломленным и окровавленным у “Импалы”. В его воображении тот так и застыл там.  
Но он знал, что все не так. Дин выжил, не стал стоять на месте и, насколько Сэму стало известно, сдержал обещание. Спроси любого охотника – так Дин словно исчез с лица земли. Для Сэма это значило, что Дин ушел на покой, и он решил, что новость хорошая.  
Запись велась без звука, но, судя по жестам Дина, тот торговался с Грегори, причем совершенно без своей прежней непринужденности, которая позволила бы ему легко получить книгу за первоначальную стоимость – пять сотен. Даже незнакомый человек за прилавком заметил, что тот в отчаянии.  
Когда он наклонился поближе, стало видно, что, пытаясь торговаться, Дин разговаривает по телефону. Отложив трубку, он вынул пачку банкнот. С сожалением пересчитав, он бросил их на стол, взял книгу и ушел. Не было нужды в звуке или даже видеть губы Дина, чтобы услышать как тот презрительно процедил: “Сдачи не нужно”.  
Сэм продолжал смотреть на экран, даже когда он опустел. Он уже привык к оцепенению внутри, но теперь оно чувствовалось и в теле.  
– Теперь вы знаете все, что знаю я.  
Реплика Грегори вернула Сэма на землю.  
– Да. Простите за беспокойство.  
С трудом пробормотав слова, он вытащил кассету из видеомагнитофона. Не глядя на Грегори, Сэм забрал запись с Дином и ту, на которой он сам, и покинул магазин. Тело двигалось словно на автопилоте.  
У Дина не было никаких оправданий, чтобы оказаться рядом с книгой, не говоря уж о том, чтоб ее заполучить. Впервые за долгое время Сэм что-то почувствовал. Старый страх, тошнотворное чувство, что брат навлек на себя неприятности.  



	2. Chapter 2

ГЛАВА 2  
  
Дин прятался в своем пикапе за домом. Своим домом. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что это реально, словно стоит ему приглядеться повнимательней, как он проснется и осознает, что все это лишь сон. Страх и мысли о пресловутой мирной обывательской жизни неизменно вызывали болезненное чувство вины. В его доме не было Сэма. И сейчас на первом месте стояло вовсе не спасение брата.  
Книга торчала из-под сидения. Чем дольше не унимался дождь, тем больше росло его беспокойство. Пока ливень не прекратится, нечего и думать тащить книгу в дом – разлезется. Зато пикап – последнее место, где ее стали бы искать.  
На следующей неделе он займется переводом. Кое-какие навыки остались с тех времен, как был старшим братом. Конечно, он-то мог себе позволить роскошь сказать, что эта неделя никак не подходит. Не он же ежесекундно терпит немыслимые пытки по чьему-то щелчку пальцев. Хотя именно так он сейчас себя и чувствовал, вот только жаль, что находился не в аду.  
Сцепив зубы, Дин стянул рабочие ботинки с налипшей грязью и переобулся в чистые. Схватив с соседнего сидения свернутый рулоном ковер, он рванул от машины к дому. Все равно, пока добежал до крыльца, джинсы были влажными, а за шиворот натекла вода, отчего пробирала дрожь.  
Не успел он вынуть из кармана ключи – дверь распахнулась. За порогом ждала не апокалиптическая угроза, а его девочки. Взгляд Лизы достаточно надолго задержался на его руке, чтобы стало ясно – она заметила сжавшийся кулак. Не глядя на нее, Дин снял куртку и поставил ковер в угол за дверью.  
– Ты сегодня рано, – сказала Лиза. – Все хорошо?  
Он слабо улыбнулся:  
– Уже да.  
И наклонился вперед, накрывая ее губы своими, и, обвив рукой за талию, притянул поближе. Ему необходимо было почувствовать, что она все еще здесь, что они обе здесь. Прижав ее к себе, свободной рукой он потянулся к дочурке.  
Мэри отдыхала, удовольствовавшись маминым плечом. Она полусонно посмотрела на него. Дин погладил ее мягкие светлые волосики. Как обычно, осторожная Мэри застенчиво попыталась спрятать личико в маминой рубашке.  
Он пальцем погладил видневшуюся щечку. Окончательно проснувшись, Мэри радостно взвизгнула и протянула ручки к Дину. Поняв ее приглашение, Дин взял ее у Лизы и бережно устроил на сгибе локтя.  
– Как она?  
– Спит получше, чем ты, – Дин предпочел услышать в ее словах только насмешку, игнорируя явственное беспокойство. – У тебя новое хобби – дизайн интерьеров?  
Дин проследил за ее взглядом на ковер.  
– Ты сказала, что в детской Мэри холодный пол и у тебя мерзнут ноги.  
– А ты ответил мне, что именно потому Бог придумал носки.  
– Верно. Ладно, я придурок и прошу прощения.  
– Я не сказала, что ты придурок. Я сказала, что ты был им. Есть разница, и ты не учел моего мнения, – Лиза провела ладонью по его напряженной руке, которой он удерживал Мэри, прижимая ее к груди. – Я тревожусь о тебе.  
– Обо мне? – Дин ухмыльнулся. – Не стоит. Я в порядке.  
– Хорошо, но нам надо поговорить. Наверху.  
Дин почувствовал себя виноватым. Пусть Лиза говорила нейтральным тоном, по ее глазам он понял, что снова облажался. В любом случае, сегодня ночью ему вряд ли что-то светило. Он мастер все портить, и он понятия не имел, что именно вывело ее из себя на сей раз.  
Следуя за Лизой на кухню, Дин на несколько шагов отстал. За столом над разложенным домашним заданием, уставившись в тетрадку, сидел Бен. Едва они вошли, тот с надеждой поднял на них глаза и снял наушники.  
– Бен, мне нужно, чтоб ты пару минут присмотрел за Мэри, – сказала Лиза.  
Бен раздраженно кинул карандаш на учебник. Лиза всем видом выражала неодобрение. Она просто мастер-джедай по части безмолвного порицания. Дину неизменно хотелось трусливо сбежать от этого материнского взгляда, однако Бен был храбрее его.  
Дин уже решил, что Бену придется несладко, как тот был оправдан. Для Дина домашняя работа значила бесполезные попытки продраться сквозь дебри заданий, в то время как ему следовало сосредоточиться на присмотре за братом. Когда он стал старше, пришлось прорываться через Сэмовы домашки. К тому времени как Сэм подрос настолько, что мог самостоятельно присматривать за собой и делать уроки, Дин уже давно махнул рукой на школу.  
Ему пришлось охотиться, в этом он был хорош. У него не было выбора, но для Бена все иначе. И Дин собирался проследить, чтобы так и оставалось впредь. И прежде чем Бен успел ответить что-то, что вынудило бы Дина принять сторону Лизы, он вмешался:  
– Лучше я подержу ее, – восторженная улыбка Мэри была такой заразительной, что даже Дин не мог устоять. – Соскучился по своему маленькому солнышку.  
Лиза не видела, как Бен скорчил мину, но Дин заметил. Такое лицо всегда делал Сэмми, когда папа говорил что-то, причиняющее боль. Видимо, Дин нашел уйму способов облажаться не только как брат, но и в качестве отца. Он пересадил Мэри на одну руку и, обойдя стол, сжал плечо Бена.  
– Почти так же сильно, как соскучился по любимому сыну, – поддразнил он его. Тот не отрывал взгляда от своей домашней работы и притворялся, что вовсе не сдерживает усмешку. – Мы все еще готовим ужин?  
Бен вскинул голову и расцвел в улыбке:  
– Ты помнишь?  
– Конечно, помню, парень, – Дин слегка похлопал его по спине. – Заканчивай делать уроки и приступим.  
Перестав улыбаться, Дин вышел вслед за Лизой. На полпути по лестнице она вдруг наклонилась к нему и прошептала:  
– За ней может присмотреть Бен.  
– Он может и по битому стеклу проползти, но это не значит, что должен.  
Закатив глаза, Лиза последовала за ним наверх.  
– Не вижу ничего общего.  
– Просто не надо, – он говорил без злости, всего лишь честно. Она не поймет, а он не может ей объяснить. И даже не хочет.  
– Не надо чего?  
– Ничего, – дернул плечом Дин. – Дай парню отдохнуть. Мэри – наш ребенок, а не его.  
– Да я вроде как заметила – вынашивала ее девять месяцев. Но он ее старший брат, и ничего с ним не станется, если он немного позаботится о ней.  
Не дойдя до спальни, Дин развернулся к ней.  
– Ты мне будешь рассказывать о том, что значит быть старшим братом? Да я могу написать чертову книгу об этом! Бен не обязан возиться с Мэри. Он еще не дорос... – он покачал головой. – Пусть побудет ребенком, пока может.  
Дин ожидал спора, но Лиза нежно сжала его руку, и, мягко поцеловав его в губы, пошла дальше. В замешательстве он отступил. Мэри на руках тихонько завозилась, вырвав его из оцепенения.  
Когда он вошел в спальню, Лиза рылась в верхнем ящике комода.  
– Я нашла его под твоей подушкой, – сказала она.  
Отложив носки, она повернулась к нему с кольтом. Не держи она его так неумело, Дин сбил бы ее с ног. Он усилием воли вместо беспокойства изобразил растерянность.  
– Ну надо же! Вы только посмотрите! – притворно удивился Дин. – Иногда зубная фея оставляет черт-те что. Она еще большая психопатка, чем все думают, – не в силах больше сдерживать сарказм, чтобы отвлечься, он перевел взгляд с Лизы на Мэри. – И вообще, что ты искала под моей подушкой?  
– Я перестилала постель. Ничего?  
– Ничего. Полагаю, люди так делают.  
Или так казалось. Скорей всего, она все время это делала, но Дину никогда не приходило в голову. Он впервые оставался на одном месте так долго, чтоб приходилось менять простыни.  
Мэри выгнулась в его руках, крохотные ручки потянулись к тускло поблескивавшему револьверу. Дин выхватил кольт у Лизы и, не глядя на нее, засунул себе за пояс джинсов. Подбрасывая Мэри на руках, он подошел к постели и схватил ее любимого плюшевого мишку.  
– А вот и мистер Заплатка, – носом мишки Дин коснулся носика Мэри. Та восторженно засмеялась и потянулась к игрушке. – Он тебе больше подходит, честно.  
Пока Дин делал вид, что занят игрой с Мэри, Лиза стояла рядом, скрестив руки на груди, прожигая его взглядом, словно лазерными лучами.  
– Дин, если ты надумал собрать коллекцию старинных пистолетов, отлично. Правда. Именно это я и имела в виду, говоря, что тебе нужно какое-то хобби. Но если ты собираешься хранить коллекцию в нашей постели, возникнут сложности. Здесь играет Мэри, и Бен...  
– Знаю. Я не подумал... Прости.  
– Я не злюсь. Я просто хочу, чтоб ты объяснил мне, что происходит, – Лиза схватила его за руку. Он сжал ее ладонь в ответ, поглаживая большим пальцем нежную кожу. – Кошмары вернулись?  
Дин закрыл глаза и покачал головой:  
– Нет.  
– Веришь или нет, я не против ружья под кроватью. Но Дин, ты спишь с заряженным пистолетом под подушкой, и это меня пугает до чертиков. Ты не...  
– Нет! – выразительные глаза Мэри расширились от его тона. Дин отошел от Лизы, осторожно укачивая малышку. – Всего лишь старая привычка. Некоторые хранят свои детские одеяльца.  
– А ты пистолет. Ладно. Поняла. Но почему сейчас? Я думала, со старыми привычками покончено.  
– Э-э-э... ну... – он стиснул зубы, но тягостный вздох все равно вырвался. Отвернувшись, Дин продолжил: – Мне кое-что снилось, но ничего такого, с чем бы я не справился.  
– Я знаю, но ты не должен справляться в одиночку, молча. Ты не спишь, выходишь из дому только на работу или на бейсбольные матчи Бена. И ты снова пьешь.  
Дин метнул взгляд через плечо. По всеобщему мнению, он прикладывался к бутылке чаще, чем следовало бы. Но выпивка – единственное, что притупляло острое беспокойство достаточно, чтобы оставаться в здравом рассудке. Не зная, откуда Лиза в курсе, решил не признаваться. Он же воздерживался от употребления спиртного, пока не наступал поздний вечер!  
– Бен выносил мусор и увидел бутылки. Он тоже беспокоится. Дин, если тебе надо поговорить...  
– Я не сорвался, – Лиза обошла его, чтобы видеть лицо. Дин с неохотой посмотрел ей в глаза. – Честно. Просто тяжелая неделя выдалась.  
– Сегодня понедельник. Сны, ведь, ни при чем, да?  
– Лиза, пока я рядом, с тобой ничего не случится, – он прикрыл ладонью головку Мэри, словно мог так защитить от ужасов. – Ни с кем из вас.  
– Я знаю. Мы все знаем. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что с тобой творится.  
Поколебавшись, Дин сел на кровать и уложил Мэри на колени. Она смотрела на него снизу вверх, глазами, полными безусловного доверия. И от этого становилось только хуже: он знал, что не заслуживает его, более того, знал, что делает с таким доверием жизнь.  
Он заговорил, рассматривая половицы.  
– Через пару дней Мэри исполнится полгода.  
Матрас просел – Лиза устроилась рядом:  
– Это плохо?  
– Да... Нет. Не знаю, – Дин взволнованно провел рукой по волосам. – В ночь, когда Сэму исполнилось полгода... явился демон.  
– Ночь пожара, – тихо произнесла Лиза. – Я не знала.  
– Я и не хотел, чтоб ты знала, – он не мог себя заставить встретиться ее обеспокоенным взглядом. – Когда я думаю об том, что бы сделал... Я не хочу быть таким. Я не могу потерять тебя или детей, – он снова взял Мэри на руки. – Один я не смогу.  
– Ты действительно уверен, что все повторится.  
Его молчание, видимо, послужило достаточным ответом.  
– Но ты ведь убил того демона, верно?  
– Да. Как я уже сказал, все это глупости. Я просто параноик, эгоистичный сукин сын.  
– Дин, ты какой угодно, но не эгоистичный. Попробуй лучше “возмутительно бескорыстный”. А теперь, параноик, – она состроила рожицу и улыбнулась, – честно и прямо – мне нужно волноваться?  
Дин сделал все, чтобы блеснуть уверенной улыбкой.  
– Неа. Я обо всем позаботился.  
  
~~~  
  
Лишь просмотрев запись еще раз десять, Сэм, наконец позволил себе поверить, что видит Дина. Рассмотреть на нечетком изображении номерной знак пикапа или заметить какие-то отличительные детали не получилось.  
К вечеру все же удалось выяснить, что Дину не пришлось преодолевать огромное расстояние в поисках книги. Он жил в том же городе и даже не под вымышленным именем. Оставив охоту, брат стал небрежным – в телефонной книге значился Дин Винчестер.  
Отчасти Сэм злился на Дина за такую беспечность, но отчасти – был поражен мыслью, что брат на самом деле смог уйти. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть, что Дин стал жить как добропорядочный член общества. Однако, копнув чуть глубже, Сэм понял, что жизнь Дина не была кристально чистой, как представлялось сначала.  
Сэм сидел на обитом рваным винилом табурете в баре на окраине города. От сигаретного дыма воздух был сизым. В таком баре никого не снимешь, чтобы перепихнуться – среди клиентов даже не оказалось женщин. В основном, косматые мужики, зашедшие опрокинуть стопку-другую выпивки покрепче, державшиеся особняком. Общение происходило только у бильярдных столов и в кабинке в дальнем углу.  
Им с Дином приходилось зависать в забегаловках и похуже, но для семейного человека она совершенно не годилась. Это не сочеталось с той информацией, что удалось нарыть на Дина. С другой стороны, именно такое место подходило тому Дину, которого он знал.  
– Вы уверены, что это он? – спросил Сэм бармена. Он говорил негромко, но в то же время достаточно, чтобы его можно было расслышать через кантри-музыку, гремевшую из колонок.  
Седой бармен кивнул.  
– Дин. Да, он, – постучал он по снимку, сделанному с видео, и вернулся в протиранию стаканов. – Этот лихой чувак произвел впечатление.  
Подняв брови, Сэм взял снимок и сунул в карман.  
– Чем же?  
– Схлестнулся с шумной компанией приезжих. Я думал, они начистят ему рожу, а оказалось, что он вытер ими пол. Вышвырнул отсюда всех пятерых. Надо было видеть их морды. Просто умора!  
– То есть он тут создавал проблемы?  
– Дин? Не, – бармен махнул рукой и снова наполнил стакан Сэма. – Дебилам никогда не приходило в голову, что их могут выставить. Твой красавчик не изображал Брюса Ли, пока они не стали задирать завсегдатаев. Избавил меня от необходимости вызывать копов. – Перегнувшись через стойку, он сказал негромко: – Между нами говоря, шериф Миллз утратила чувство юмора.  
Толкнув стакан к нему, Сэм поднялся:  
– Спасибо.  
Скользнул взглядом по группе мужчин, слишком опрятных и подтянутых для этого места, склонившихся друг к другу в угловой кабинке. Сэм двинулся не к выходу, а мимо них – к уборной.  
– Отец Рид так и предсказывал, – сказал один. – Путь к спасению простирается перед нами. Предавший Михаила получил текст.  
Волосы на затылке Сэма стали дыбом. Много людей носит такое имя, но в этом баре не было ничего, что могло бы привлечь сюда людей, интересующихся спасением. А Сэм уже давно не верил в случайные совпадения.  
Чуток притормозив, Сэм рассмотрел их достаточно, чтобы понять – они даже не пьяны. Просто сидели над корзинкой нетронутых луковых колец.  
– А новый сосуд? – спросил второй.  
– Тоже принадлежит ему. Если он не появится здесь, разведчики выгонят его из норы. В любом случае сегодня еретик умрет, и завтра Михаила выпустят из заточения.


	3. Chapter 3

ГЛАВА 3  
  
Частичное признание Лизе произвело обратный эффект – вместо того чтобы спрятаться за его спиной, она еще больше вознамерилась держаться рядом. По правде говоря, она просто зря потратила время. Он не лгал, но ему пришлось опустить несколько ключевых моментов. Что-то приближалось, Дин не знал, что именно, но чувствовал.  
Ложь во благо позволила ему слинять из комнаты. Он наконец-то оказался в одиночестве в гараже, делая вид, что занимается “Импалой”. На самом деле он не прикасался к ней с тех пор, как поставил ее здесь два года назад.  
Лиза думала, что знает, как важна для него машина, и считала, что если он сможет хотя бы посмотреть на “Импалу”, то это будет признаком исцеления. Он не разубеждал ее, потому что объяснять истинные причины было слишком больно.  
Но вместо того, чтобы открыть капот, Дин вынул картонную коробку – итог всей его жизни, низведенный до гаража. И неважно, что содержимое коробки – все, чем он был. Сейчас ему нужно стать чем-то еще.  
Это неплохо. А если не будет страдать Сэм, все вообще будет отлично. И вот именно поэтому-то Дин и считал, что все вот-вот рухнет. С ним ничего хорошего произойти не может. В любой момент все могло рвануть, и он не собирался допустить, чтобы его застали врасплох.  
Дин пробежался пальцами по знакомой шероховатой обложке отцовского дневника. Мышечная память позволяла ему сразу же открыть дневник на нужной записи. Он знал содержимое наизусть. И все равно питал призрачную надежду, что на сей раз обнаружит тайну, пропущенную за те сотни раз, что он перечитывал строчку за строчкой в путаных записях отца.  
Ручка гаражной двери со щелчком повернулась, и Дин захлопнул дневник. Времени на то, чтобы притвориться занятым работой, не оставалось. При виде Бена его накрыла волна облегчения.  
– Хочешь чего-то, дружище? – спросил Дин.  
– Поужинать.  
– Точно, – Дин откинул крышку ящика и сунул дневник под старую отцовскую куртку. На мгновение задержав ладонь на потертой коже, он поставил ящик обратно на полку. – Домашнее задание закончил?  
– Слишком трудное. Позже разберусь, – промямлил Бен. – Что в той книге?  
– Ничего. Это просто... Стоп, погоди. С каких это пор мы пасуем перед трудностями?  
Бен плюхнулся на ступеньку, от него просто волнами исходило разочарование.  
– Это просто дурость, которая мне никогда не пригодится.  
Дин почесал макушку.  
– Ну... да, возможно – это же школа.  
Он сам не раз приходил к такому мнению, и вся сложность была в том, что он был прав, по крайней мере, еще несколько лет назад. А теперь он оказался едва в состоянии наскрести на достойную жизнь – и это был не тот заработок, что требовался семье. Ему не один месяц приходилось подрабатывать на стороне, особенно с тех пор как Лиза ушла в декрет.  
– Половина этого всего – бесполезная фигня, – продолжил Дин, – но вторая половина очень даже пригодится. Сложность лишь в том, что ты не узнаешь, что тебе нужно знать, пока не понадобится. Домашнее задание, а потом ужин.  
Бен поставил локти на колени и уперся подбородком в ладони.  
– Я не могу его сделать.  
– Эй, приятель, ну же! Все ты можешь. Маме показывал?  
Дин отшатнулся, услыхав безрадостный смешок. Он был уверен, что это его вина – ребенок перенял манеру у него.  
– Мама слишком занята с Мэри. Она даже не помнит о моем существовании.  
– Ты же знаешь, что все не так. Дай ей передохнуть. Может, я попробую?  
Бен скептически посмотрел на него, но поднялся и направился в дом. Еще даже не усевшись рядом с Беном, Дин уже знал, что ничего хорошего не выйдет. Он не открывал учебников со старших классов, да и тогда был в восторге, если видел большую красную “С”, глядевшую на него со страницы, и не расстраивался, если отметка оказывалась ниже.  
– Не может быть все так плохо, – сказал Дин, посмотрев на раскрытую книгу. – Тут есть рисунки.  
Посмотрев еще несколько минут, он понял, что это математика. Геометрия. Фантастика! Сэм бы наслаждался этой фигней весь день, но взгляд Дина словно застыл, и он не сдвинулся дальше первой строчки условия. Даже если он проспится, все равно оно будет выглядеть как незнакомый текст на латыни.  
– Мы в Америке! Кто использует сантиметры?  
– Ученые, – Бен быстренько пододвинулся вместе со стулом. – Это универсальная измерительная система или какое-то дерьмо типа того.  
Подняв брови, Дин взглянул на Бена поверх книги.  
– Не говори слова “дерьмо”.  
– Чего это? Ты же говоришь.  
– И уже одно это – достаточно хороший повод не повторять, – и пояснил на вопросительный взгляд Бена: – Ты начал разговаривать как я, как думаешь, кому потом достанется от мамы?  
Едва улыбнувшись, Бен снова вернулся к учебнику. Уронив руки на стол, он опустил на них голову. Пока Дин терпел поражение в качестве учителя. Они еще даже не прочитали задание, а он уже теряет ребенка. Дин сжал плечо Бена и постучал по книге.  
– Эй, будь со мной. Ладно, итак... хм... “вычислите объем цилиндра в кубических сантиметрах”.  
Оба в тишине уставились на предложение. Лучше спросить зачем, а не как. Если ему требовалось знать, сколько чего-то куда-то поместится, он просто наполнял сосуд доверху и обходился без чертовой энциклопедии и калькулятора.  
Перечитав условие еще пару раз, Дин сказал:  
– Полагаю, нам надо взять этот енохианский символ и ...  
– Пи...  
– Пирог может помочь, – согласился Дин. Урчание в животе напомнило, что нормально он только позавтракал – чтобы успокоить Лизу. – Пожалуй, стоит сначала приготовить ужин.  
– Нет, я говорю об этом значке, – Бен ткнул пальцем в книгу, – это Пи – три и четырнадцать... шестнадцать...  
Звучало как координаты. Будь такое возможно, глаза Дина потускнели бы еще больше. Он-то думал, что они делают геометрию, а не географию. Может, у Бена задание только по географии? С ней у него дела обстояли получше.  
– И это координаты....чего?  
Бен пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю. Это Пи.  
– Ух ты... Ладно. Понятия не имею, о чем ты, но ладно, – Дин поерзал на стуле и решив, что незачем тупо пялиться в книгу, посмотрел на Бена. – Так как Эйнштейн у нас ты, что делать с… пи?  
– Умножить... да мне не понадобится это, – простонал Бен.  
– Понадобится.  
– Ну тебе же не понадобилось!  
Это было донельзя очевидно. Лиза сказала, что всегда хотела найти Бену достойный образец для подражания. Дин лишь отчасти шутил, спросив, где она собирается искать.  
– Точно. И это еще одна причина разобраться и сделать. Бен, ты же не хочешь закончить, как я.  
– Хочу.  
Парень был одной из самых главных причин, почему Лиза обязана была выставить его на улицу в первый же день. А она решила, что Бен должен равняться на него, что тот и делает. И все это пугало Дина до усрачки. Он никто и ничто, только и может, что рассказывать поучительные истории.  
– Практически нетрудоспособным психом, знающим кучу бесполезной фигни? Да уж, я образец того, кем все хотят стать, когда вырастут.  
Впервые Бен посмотрел него как на тупицу.  
– Да ты че? Ты спас мир и знаешь об охоте все. Это же крутейшая работа в мире!  
Выражение ужаса, промелькнувшее на лице Дина, было лишь слабым отражением того, что он чувствовал. Меньше всего он хотел услышать от своего сына подобное. Он молчал, заставляя себя расслабиться, прежде чем ответить. Заговорил он спокойно и негромко.  
– Давай кое-что проясним. Я не спасал мир. Его спас мой брат. И охота – это не работа. Это... не важно, что это такое, потому что ты к ней не будешь иметь никакого отношения. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Слышишь?  
Трель дверного звонка избавила его от необходимости выдумывать слова, которых у него не было. Отодвинув стул, Дин с радостью устремился к двери. Кто бы ни пришел, уж лучше иметь дело с ним, чем ляпнуть что-нибудь, что окончательно все испортит. Демоны не склонны стучаться, да и для их отсева имелась ловушка.  
На выходе из кухни он остановился и оглянулся на сына. Не хватало еще, чтоб Бен решил, что сделал что-то не так. Проблема не в нем.  
– Ты будешь намного лучше, чем я.  
– Дин? – окликнула его Лиза.  
– Я открою, – крикнул он. Остановившись перед дверью, он поднял взгляд на лестницу и показал Лизе поднятые вверх большие пальцы. – Все хорошо.  
Возможно, пришел Сид – поделиться совершенно очевидной мыслью, что завтра нет никакого смысла выходить на работу. Но даже сказав себе это, Дин не смог избавиться от напряжения, отодвигая засов и поворачивая дверную ручку.  
Сначала он никого не увидел. А когда опустил взгляд, то заметил стоящего на ступеньках мальчика. По виду примерно ровесник Бена, но не похоже, что из соседских детей. Долговязый – сплошные руки и ноги, – с пронзительными голубыми глазами, бледной кожей и коротко остриженными светлыми волосами.  
Бедняга здорово волновался. Он неподвижно стоял, тупо уставившись на Дина. Включились старые инстинкты – Дин ринулся вперед защитить ребенка, и тот отступил. Только когда он едва не споткнулся о прозрачный пластиковый мешок, полный коробками с печеньем, Дин сообразил, что паренек не убегал от демонов. Он просто не годился в коммивояжеры.  
К тому же какие родители позволят своему сыну торговать печеньем в такое время года – в сезон дождей? Косой дождь хлестал хрупкого мальчишку, а на том даже не было пальто, так что он, должно быть, промок насквозь.  
– Именно тот человек, который нам нужен, – Дин отошел в сторону. – Заходи.  
Мальчик чопорно кивнул, но глаза так и осталось широко распахнутыми. Дин хотел было настоять, но сообразил, что его потребность затащить парня в место потеплее может выглядеть зловеще. Ему бы не хотелось, чтоб Бен заходил в дом какого-то незнакомца. Хотя надо начать с того, что он и не позволил бы своему сыну ходить по домам.  
Брови Дина поползли вверх, когда, наклонившись, он получше разглядел коробки. Нет ничего необычного в том, что ребенок продает печенье, но обычно таким занимаются не мальчики, а девочки-скауты. Вынув одну упаковку из мешка, он указал на нее:  
– Серьезно? Ты напал на какую-то девчонку-скаута и стащил ее печенье?  
Он пошутил, но мальчик выглядел уязвленным:  
– Нет... нет, сэр. Это добровольное пожертвование.  
Склонившись, Дин прошептал:  
– Между нами говоря, некоторые девчонки заслуживают этого.  
Он выдавил улыбку, пытаясь расшевелить паренька, но, приблизившись, понял – тот дрожит, от холода или от страха. Очевидно, поднять настроение ребенку не удастся, но, в конце концов, он мог купить немного печенья.  
– Шоколадное с арахисовой начинкой или с перечной мятой? – крикнул Дин через плечо.  
Взаимоисключающие ответы Бена и Лизы прозвучали практически одновременно, и Дин пожал плечами.  
– Полагаю, мы будет транжирами. По одному каждого, – вынимая бумажник, он еще раз бросил взгляд на мешок. – Ты пойдешь домой, только когда все продашь?  
Мальчик кивнул.  
– Беру все.  
Мальчик выглядел потрясенным и смущенным, но через мгновение нерешительно поставил мешок через порог.  
– И какое же замечательное дело мы поддерживаем? – спросил Дин, оглядывая свое благодеяние.  
– Церковь Святого Петра.  
– Церковь? Очаровательно, – Дин постарался не скривиться. Пересчитав коробки, он вынул наличные, протянул пареньку, но пальцы разжал только после того, как тот посмотрел ему в глаза. – Ладно. Только один совет.  
– Да, сэр?  
– Никогда не верь ангелам.  
Деньги мальчик взял, но поморщился.  
– Э-э-э... да, сэр.  
– И не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал, – ответил Дин и выпрямился в полный рост. – Эй, ты далеко живешь? Если тебе надо кому-то позвонить...  
– Все хорошо, мистер Винчестер.  
Мальчик со всех ног кинулся вниз по ступенькам. Остановился на нижней, не обращая внимания на дождь, и оглянулся на Дина. Он выглядел так, словно вот-вот что-то скажет, но вместо этого припустил дальше по улице.  
Сжав губы в тонкую полоску, Дин смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не исчез из поля зрения. Покачав головой, он закрыл дверь и вернулся со своим “тайным запасом” на кухню. При виде мешка лицо Бена озарилось торжеством. Вскочив со стула, он кинулся к Дину.  
– Ого, ну ты и накупил! – возбужденно воскликнул Бен.  
– Что там у вас, мальчики? – спросила Лиза, стоя на верхней ступеньке.  
– Дин купил грузовик с печеньками! – крикнул Бен, прежде, чем Диново “ничего” успело слететь с губ.  
Так или иначе, сегодня он выиграет себе ночевку на диване. Он постарался не выглядеть виноватым, когда приблизилась Лиза с Мэри на руках. Несколько долгих минут она стояла, переводя взгляд с Дина на коробки с печеньем и обратно.  
– И что мы будем делать со всем этим печеньем? – спросила она.  
– Съедим? – Дин выудил пачку печенья с мятной начинкой и протянул Лизе. Бен потянул с арахисовым маслом. Взгляд не смягчился, и Дин раздраженно вздохнул:  
– Я знаю, ладно? Но парень промок насквозь и ...  
Не успел Дин договорить, как Лиза наградила его еще одним из ее приводящих в замешательство внезапных поцелуев:  
– Господи, я тебя люблю.  
– Хм... Я тебя тоже, – смущенно ответил Дин, потирая затылок. – Так у нас все хорошо?  
– У нас все отлично. – Мэри, правда, не согласилась и вдруг расплакалась. – Все, кроме подгузников, – уточнила Лиза. – Труба зовет. – Подмигнув Дину, она развернулась уходить. – Пожалуйста, не позволяй Бену съесть целую пачку печенья.  
– Даже не думал.  
Когда Лиза поднялась наверх, Дин взял коробку печенья и вернулся на свое место за столом. Бен смотрел настороженно, видимо, думая, что сейчас у него отберут сладости. Дин отмахнулся.  
– Она же не знает, сколько у нас пачек, – сказал он с набитым печеньем ртом, – так что не заметит, если парочка исчезнет. Только оставь место для ужина, а то мне влетит.  
Он выложил стопку печенек на стол, парочку подтолкнул к Бену и снова указал на учебник.  
– Давай, перечитай вопрос. А еще лучше, загляни в конец учебника, и узнай, какой ответ мы должны получить.  
– Уже пробовал. Какой-то сукин сын выдрал странички, – ответил Бен. – Я знаю, что что-то случится.  
Сообразив, что Бен сменил тему, Дин медленно поднял взгляд от учебника:  
– Что?  
– Ты снова переживаешь. Что-то случится, и я могу помочь.  
– Все это здорово. А теперь покажи мне, как пнуть под зад этот цилиндр, и я покажу тебе, как приготовить к спагетти соус по-Винчестерски.  
Молчание затянулось, и Дин искоса взглянул на мальчика:  
– Бен...  
Сын проворчал что-то такое, чего Дин предпочел не услышать и перечитал условие. Слушая его, Дин через прорези кухонных жалюзи всматривался в бьющий в окно дождь. Бен прав – что-то случится. Знать бы еще, что именно.


	4. Chapter 4

ГЛАВА 4  
  
Дин обошел темный дом. Он трижды проверил всю защиту, но удовлетворения не почувствовал. На кухне он остановился перед раковиной и еще раз окинул взглядом линию соли на подоконнике. Повернувшись спиной к бушующей грозе, Дин оперся о прохладную стойку и постарался успокоить беспорядочно мечущиеся мысли.  
Он молча открыл ближайший шкафчик и потянулся в дальний угол верхней полки – пальцы сомкнулись на бутылке “Джека”. Дин стоял в неосвещенной кухне с бутылкой, поднесенной к губам, но пить не спешил.  
Минуту спустя он завинтил на ней крышечку и поставил обратно на полку. Потом сунул руку в тайник со спиртным и вытянул флягу. Из следующего шкафчика он вынул самый большой стакан из тех, что у них имелись, и наполнил его из фляги.  
Со стаканом в руке он покинул кухню, поднялся по лестнице и замер перед дверью в комнату Бена. Как бы ни хотелось, этого разговора не избежать. Дин приоткрыл дверь и увидел мирно спящего в своей кровати сына.  
Единственное, чего он хотел – чтобы мальчик был в безопасности, единственное, в чем он был уверен – безопасности не существует. Дин мог воображать себе, что угодно, притворяться, что сможет вырастить сына так, что тот будет верить, что чудовища под кроватью ненастоящие, но он не смог бы обманывать Бена с чистой совестью.  
Пока получится удерживать монстров подальше от Бена, тот будет пребывать в уверенности, что их больше нет, но если какая-нибудь тварь прорвется мимо Дина, семья будет беззащитной. Нет, он не станет делать одолжений сыну, потому что попытки сохранить невинность в данном вопросе могут стоить жизни. Вон как все с Сэмом закончилось.  
Те же вопросы, мольбы об ответах, которые на самом деле никому не нужны.  
Это была правда, которую нельзя перестать знать, и сыну всю оставшуюся жизнь придется внимательно присматриваться к каждой тени.  
Дин был ровесником Бена, когда ему пришлось рассказать правду Сэму, он до сих пор слышал тихие всхлипывания братишки в подушку. Много лет прошло с тех пор, как он чувствовал себя ребенком. А спящий двенадцатилетний сын, закутавшийся в одеяло, выглядел до боли юным. Да он действительно был всего лишь ребенком.  
Глядя на светящиеся на потолке звезды, Дин взмолился какому-то жалкому мерзавцу, который мог слышать, о том, чтобы его поступок оказался правильным. Он выглянул в коридор, прислушался, не слышно ли шагов Лизы, потом вернулся в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Глубоко вдохнув, он включил ночник Бена.  
Сын заворочался, растерянно моргнул и посмотрел на Дина, так до конца и не проснувшись. Потом медленно сел в постели, потер глаза и обвел взглядом комнату.  
– Что происходит?– спросил он. – Я влип?  
– Не знаю. А что ты натворил? – в ответ на без нужды виноватый взгляд Дин взъерошил его и без того спутанные волосы. – Нет, я только хотел поговорить с тобой. Как мужчина с мужчиной.  
– Конечно, – Бен приподнялся в кровати, лицо посерьезнело. – Что-то надвигается, да?  
Дин поставил стакан рядом с ночником и жестом показал подвинуться. Он присел рядом с сыном и прислонился к изголовью. Тот выпутался из одеял и устроился рядом.  
– Честно? Не знаю, – сказал Дин. – Между нами говоря, я понимаю, что я с прибабахом, но, как правило, оказываюсь прав относительно этих сукиных детей. Мы сейчас говорим не о повышенной боевой готовности, но...  
– О действующих мерах безопасности?  
Уголок рта дернулся в усмешке.  
– Да. И мне просто нужно знать, что если – это очень большое если – со мной что-то случится, то вы проживете достаточно долго, чтобы успеть добраться до дедушки Бобби.  
– Я тебе понадоблюсь, чтобы присматривать за мамой и Мэри.  
– Нет, – жестко ответил Дин. Он вздохнул и, откинув голову назад, уставился в потолок. – Защищать их должен я, а не ты.  
– Но я правда могу помочь.  
– Знаю.  
Дин уже видел Бена в действии. Восьмилетний парнишка вел себя совершенно естественно – сохранял спокойствие, быстро соображал и обладал врожденной потребностью Дина защищать других. Он так хорошо справлялся со своей ролью, что Дину было дурно. Бен стал бы отличным охотником. Дин не собирался допустить подобного, но некоторые вещи сын должен знать.  
– Помнишь мамашу перевертышей? – спросил Дин.  
– Ага, – Бен энергично закивал. – Выглядела как девчонка, а на самом деле была монстром.  
– Верно. Демоны примерно такие же. Обычно у них черные глаза, но не всегда, большую часть времени они выглядят как люди. Теперь парочка приемчиков против них. Это не для питья, – Дин кивком указал на стакан воды, – в нем святая вода. Если кто-то сюда войдет, выплескиваешь на него, хватаешь Мэри, находишь маму и бежите без оглядки. Понял?  
– Понял.  
– Хорошо. Еще есть символы. Их называют дьявольскими ловушками. Когда демон наступает на нее, он не может выбраться. Одну я нарисовал перед дверью, а вторую в детской под новым ковром... только маме не говори.  
– Так тот странный круг, нарисованный краской под ковром в коридоре – дьявольская ловушка? – спросил Бен.  
Дин нерешительно кивнул.  
– Тогда мама уже в курсе.  
– Кто заглядывает под ковер?  
Бен снова посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
– Она подметала.  
– Пора взять работу по дому на себя, – пробормотал Дин.  
– А что делает соль?  
– Если насыпать перед дверями и окнами, они не смогут войти. Или выйти, так что не делай такого, пока не выберешься сам, если ты еще в доме. Но это не значит, что к нам уже что-то пробралось.  
– Все нормально. Мне не страшно, – Бен посмотрел на Дина. – Я только не хочу, чтобы тебя что-то пугало.  
У Дина перехватило дыхание. Он обнял сына и попытался вспомнить, что сам хотел услышать ночами, когда папа рассказывал почти о том же. Но он не знал, какие слова будут правильными. Более того, он был уверен, что они не имеют значения.  
Если бы он солгал, Бен бы раскусил его и не принял бы правды. Ребенку не надо знать, что его защитник боится, но Бен прав. Дин в ужасе, так же как его собственный отец когда-то.  
– Все хорошо, – сказал Бен. – Можешь говорить сколько хочешь, что ты не герой. Мне все равно. Ты спас мир и можешь справиться с тупыми демонами, – он сонно зевнул и снова закутался в одеяла. – С нами все будет в порядке.  
  
~~~  
  
Раскат грома вторгся в зыбкую дремоту Дина – он приспособился так спать с тех пор, как Сэм сделал свой роковой шаг. Всегда на грани сна и бодрствования, но не засыпая и постоянно оставаясь вымотанным. И все равно это было лучше, чем проваливаться туда, где до него доберутся сны.  
Тело напряглось, когда очередная вспышка блеснула сквозь опущенные веки. В следующее мгновенье он уже не был окутан уютным теплом одеяла, а задыхался, изнемогая от духоты и зноя. Он висел на мясных крюках над бездной, окруженный лишь звуками грома и собственными отчаянными криками, а издалека эхом доносились душераздирающие вопли Сэма.  
От очередного низкого раската задрожали стекла, и Дин, наконец, стряхнул остатки сна.  
Стиснув челюсти, Дин вытер пот со лба и постарался успокоить дыхание. Распахнув глаза, он безучастно смотрел в потолок, внезапно закоченевшее тело сотрясала дрожь.  
Время, что он провисел один, оказалось лучшим, что смог предложить ему Ад. Там он еще мог мечтать, надеяться. Больше, чем сейчас. Для него Ад стал воспоминанием, а для Сэма все еще был реальностью. И всегда будет, потому что он, Дин, не смог отыскать способа обойти жертву Сэма, хотя и перепробовал все, и потерпел неудачу. Такой вот великий герой, которому Лиза и Бен доверили свою жизнь.  
Это только вопрос времени, когда он позволит жизням своих близких ускользнуть, как песку сквозь пальцы. Дин вцепился в одеяло на груди, глубоко вздохнул и потянулся к Лизе. Меньше всего он хотел разбудить ее, но ему необходимо было почувствовать ее, ощутить хоть что-то доказывающее – он не испортил все снова.  
Постель рядом оказалась пустой. Сердце екнуло, когда он услышал, как во всю глотку кричит дочка. Отбросив одеяло, Дин рванул в коридор. Он затормозил у детской Мэри. Лиза подпрыгнула от испуга, но увидев его, с облегчением выдохнула, успокаиваясь:  
– Дин, ты меня напугал.  
Она стояла у колыбели с совершенно измученным и расстроенным лицом и укачивала безутешно рыдающую Мэри. Прежде чем войти в детскую, Дин сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов.  
– Прости, мне показалось, что вас нужно спасать, – он пожал плечами, позволяя облегчению затопить его. И пусть она выглядела отчаянно нуждающейся в спасении, но не по той причине, которой он боялся. – В общем, я тут. Вторая смена.  
– Мы не хотели разбудить тебя. Во всяком случае, одна из нас, – Лиза закатила глаза и еще немного покачав Мэри, посмотрела на Дина. – Я уже и забыла, как это тяжело.  
– Ладно, вечеринка закончена, – Дин протянул руки. – Сдавай дежурство.  
– Ни за что, – Лиза развернулась и отошла. – Тебе завтра на работу.  
– Мне каждый день на работу, – игнорируя ее попытки убежать, он пересек комнату. – Не будь жадиной, поделись.  
Лиза упрямо помотала головой.  
– Нельзя работать с электроинструментами не выспавшись.  
– Стройка закрыта, пока не закончится дождь.  
Он не собирался говорить ей, что завтра ему не надо на работу. Надо было сделать кое-что, о чем ей знать не надо, но сейчас хотелось дать ей отдохнуть.  
– И ты права, – добавил он, видя, что она все еще против. – Я в любом случае не сплю. Ни один в темноте, ни под этот изумительный вой, – Мэри завелась снова, и Дин поморщился, – нашей детки-баньши. Господи Боже, ребенок, у тебя отличные легкие. Должно быть, ты унаследовала способность так оглушающе и долго вопить от своей мамы.   
Лиза негромко рассмеялась и шлепнула его по плечу.  
– Лучше тебе вернуться в постель, а то договоришься до того, что спать будешь на диване.  
– Ну, если ты не заметила, не спать по ночам – в моем духе.  
– Я понятия не имею, что не так, но она не хочет успокаиваться, – со стоном Лиза чуть поправила Мэри. – Мне просто нужно, чтобы Бен и особенно ты смогли выспаться.  
– Мне бы все равно не помогло, – Дин подошел ближе и забрал Мэри, Лиза неохотно выпустила ее из рук. – Но ради детей хоть один из нас завтра должен быть в сознании. – Он прижал Мэри к груди, наслаждаясь минутой тишины, пока она не разобралась, что к чему и не начала заново. – У меня есть тайное оружие.  
– Лучше бы твоему тайному оружию не храниться в одной из бутылок.  
– Да я никогда... – Лиза прищурилась, и он не смог удержать серьезное выражение лица, – не сделаю так снова, – добавил он с виноватой ухмылкой. – Это оружие совершенно легальное. Честно. Иди спать.  
Быстро чмокнув Дина, Лиза отправилась в спальню. Дин же, тихо напевая “Кашмир” “Цеппелинов”, пошел в гараж. Мэри вопила так громко, что не было шансов, что она его услышит. Дин и сам себя не слышал, но сам факт пения его успокаивал, хотя на нее совершенно не действовал.  
Вообще, столько капризничать и плакать на нее не похоже. Мэри – маленькая тихая тарахтелка, но плач обычно не в ее стиле. Как и не в его, но сейчас он почти был готов присоединиться к ней.  
Едва оказавшись в гараже, он запел в полный голос.  
– О, детка, позволь мне взять тебя туда. О... – Мэри поерзала у него руках и отвернулась. – Да, я знаю. Певец из меня отстойный. Извини, но лучше не получится, – прошептал он в маленькое ушко. – Просто девиз моей жизни.  
Он провел ладонью по пыльному чехлу, укрывавшему “Импалу”. Эта машина стала его домом после того, как умерла мама и он остался с папой. Она – все, что у него было, все, что было у них с Сэмом. Он решил не трогать ее, пока Сэм не будет снова рядом. Пока не будут только он, его брат и дорога.  
Но это прошлое, а не будущее. Солнце вставало и садилось с Сэмом, для него так будет всегда, но истина в том, что теперь Сэм не единственный, за кого он отвечает.  
Во всех источниках, что удалось раздобыть, говорилось, что если взломать клетку Люцифера, чтобы выпустить Сэма, то Апокалипсис начнется снова. Более того, в глубине души Дин понимал, что даже если у него получится, то выбравшийся оттуда человек уже не будет Сэмом.  
Дин сжал в кулаке край брезента. Он уже несколько лет не спал нормально. Мыслями он был частично здесь, а частично – в аду рядом с братом. И его бы все устраивало, не прижимай он к груди младенца, свою дочь, давая возможность отдохнуть жене и сыну. Отец всю жизнь потратил, живя ради умершего человека. Дин отказывался ради того же жертвовать жизнями Мэри и Бена.  
Одним плавным движением он стянул с “Импалы” чехол. Даже в неясном свете гаража она была прекрасна, как всегда. Снова напевая, он перенес автокресло Мэри на переднее сидение своей стальной детки.  
Автокресло Сэмми всегда было сзади. И вовсе не из соображений безопасности – когда детка сошла с конвейера, никто и не мечтал о подушках безопасности. Просто защищать Сэмми, пока папа ведет машину, было обязанностью Дина. Присматривать за братом в пути всегда было легче. Независимо от того, в каком настроении пребывал Сэмми, “Импала” успокаивала его лучше любой люльки.  
Нигде Дин не спал спокойнее, чем на кожаных сидениях машины, слушая урчание двигателя, чувствуя легкое покачивание. Он не променял бы мерцание уличных фонарей темной ночью на обычную комнату, но теперь этому нет места в его жизни. Больше нет.  
Он забрался на сидение рядом с Мэри и, еще раз проверив ремни автокресла, включил зажигание. Пусть Мэри и была Винчестер, но даже ее упрямства не хватило бы на то, чтобы устоять перед очарованием этой машины.  
Выехав из гаража, Дин продолжил напевать, включил дворники и поехал вокруг квартала. Непрерывное движение по шоссе сработало бы лучше, но нельзя отъезжать дальше пары кварталов – не будет виден дом.  
Прошло совсем немного времени, и рев Мэри сменился тихим бормотанием.  
– Да, тебе нравится эта машина, еще бы! – проговорил Дин, поглаживая ее по вздрагивающему животику. – Она не предназначена для езды в одиночку, спасибо, что составила компанию. – Он снова сосредоточился на пустынной улице. – Ты знаешь, что вытянула короткую соломинку?  
Мир та еще задница. Пытаться жить в нем – это одно, а вот пытаться жить, как Винчестеры – совсем другое. Мэри не должна страдать всю жизнь только потому, что он не смог держать свой член в штанах, и она, черт возьми, заслуживает настоящего отца.  
– Не знаю, кого ты так достала, что тебя послали сюда, чтобы стать моей дочерью, но я не допущу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.  
Мэри смотрела на него из-под тяжелеющих век. Он протянул ей палец, и она крепко схватилась за него ручками. Еще через пару минут пения ручки стали вялыми.  
Дин осторожно высвободил палец и взял телефон. Еще одна причина, по которой ему надо было выйти из дому. Если завтра весь день он будет дома с Лизой, то времени на звонки тайком не будет, так что сейчас или никогда. Он нажал быстрый дозвон и стал ждать неминуемых последствий.  
  
~~~~  
  
Закончив грязную работу по соскребанию с себя остатков потрохов, Бобби отправился на боковую. Его утомленные кости издали вздох облегчения, когда он опустился на скрипящий пружинами потертый матрас. Он благодарно вслушивался в тишину: наконец-то мир и покой.  
Ему не пришлось убеждать себя закрыть глаза. Сон длился целых десять благословенных минут, а потом начал надрываться чертов телефон. Бобби был не прочь отключить звонок, но знал, что оставленный без ответа звонок может оказаться вопросом жизни или смерти.  
Выбравшись из кровати, по дороге к телефону захватил бутылку виски. Глотнув из бутылки, он взял трубку.  
– Если звоня сюда ты не был на краю смерти, сейчас ты там, совершенно точно, – проворчал Бобби  
– Привет, Бобби. Это я.  
Если бы он получал по монете за каждого болвана, начинающего телефонный разговор с этих слов, то был бы богатейшим человеком из ныне живущих. То же самое было бы справедливым, сделай он звонки платными. Дину просто повезло, что его голос Бобби узнавал всегда, ведь кроме парня у него не осталось близких.  
– Чего шепчешь? – спросил Бобби. – Я уже проснулся.  
– Мэри наконец-то уснула, – тихо ответил Дин.  
Смутное раздражение превратилось в тревогу, стоило посмотреть на часы. Начало четвертого – семейные люди в это время не звонят. Он знал, что у парня проблемы со сном. Черт, Бобби предлагал ему парочку знахарских средств неделю назад, когда Дин ненадолго заезжал и выглядел совершенно больным.  
Неважно, как сильно хотелось вдолбить правду в эту твердолобую башку, парень отказывался понимать, что сам себя изводит. Дин не отпустил брата, и теперь воображаемые демоны портят ему кровь. И все же, даже в таком истерическом состоянии, в котором Дин пребывал в последние дни, парень звонил в нормальное время.  
– Ты в дороге?  
Обычно Дин звонил из машины, но про звуку мотора Бобби понял, что это не F-150. Не знай он лучше, поклялся бы, что низкое ровное урчание издает “Импала”.  
– Да. То есть... нет.  
Бобби потер затылок.  
– Парень, сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы говорить загадками. Что происходит?  
Повисло долгое молчание, потом Дин спросил:  
– Нашел что-нибудь?  
Звонки Дина всегда превращались в угадайку: зашифрованные вопросы и зашифрованные же ответы. Когда Дин прекратил разговоры на эту тему, Бобби все равно знал, что мальчик, в надежде вытащить душу Сэма из клетки, по-прежнему интересуется вещами, к которым ему и близко подходить нельзя.  
Во всяком случае, новая навязчивая идея о демонах стала отдушиной. Охотясь на несуществующих демонов, Дину будет труднее вытворить какую-то апокалиптическую глупость, чем кидаясь камнями в Люцифера.  
– О твоих выдуманных знамениях? – спросил Бобби. – Как ни странно, нет. Ты и сам знаешь, что иногда плохая погода – это всего лишь плохая погода.  
– Говорю тебе, Бобби, сейчас иначе. Я чувствую.  
– То же самое ты чувствовал и в прошлый раз. Сынок, это нервы. Вдохни поглубже и прекрати делать из мухи слона.  
С тяжелым вздохом Бобби подтянул стул и плюхнулся на него. Все это он говорил уже сто раз, и не похоже, что сейчас что-то изменится. Если не придумать чего-то более конкретного, беспокойством Дин сведет себя в могилу раньше времени.  
– Но на всякий случай, я еще раз все проверю и сделаю несколько звонков и, Дин?  
– Да, Бобби?  
– Если что-то случилось с твоими родителями, это не значит, что с Мэри и Беном случится то же самое, слышишь? – когда тот не ответил, Бобби продолжил: – Ты ведь не закладывал ее душу, верно?  
– Нет, – резко ответил Дин.  
– Так хватит себя накручивать! Единственное, что тебе грозит, – довести себя до сердечного приступа и свести с ума свою жену. Знаешь, на днях она звонила. И Бен, вчера.  
В трубке стало тихо – словно Дин впитывал слова.  
– Кажется, я действительно всех достал, да? Я только...  
– Не желаю слушать никаких извинений. Я не говорю, что ты не параноидальный идиот, потому что ты именно такой, но черт возьми, Дин, если у кого-то и есть на это право, то у тебя. Я знаю, как много значит для тебя семья, и знаю, сколько ты потерял. Но ты не один. Я начеку.  
– Знаю.  
Бобби откинулся на спинку стула. Он не сомневался, что несмотря ни на что, Дин себя сейчас чувствует именно так – одиноким.  
– Я тут подумал, почему бы вам не провести выходные у меня? Даже если я ошибаюсь, правда надеюсь, что это не так, то будет тебе подмога, если что-то случится. Ты тогда успокоишься?  
Дин хмыкнул.  
– Ага. Я попробую. Спасибо.  
– Не за что. Сам знаешь, для меня это только повод провести немного времени с внуками, – подавшись вперед, Бобби бросил взгляд на свои записи. – Ах да, Дин, забыл спросить, ты когда-нибудь слышал о книге под названием “Carmenum Regnum Daemonis”? – ответное молчание послужило ясным ответом. – Она у тебя?  
– А что, поможет?  
Совершенно очевидно, что мальчик снова полон надежды. Но не существовало способа вернуть Сэма, не только как нормального, привычного Сэма, но и не уничтожив при этом мир. Было время, когда Дина подобное не остановило бы. Мир должен вздохнуть с облегчением, что у Дина появилась собственная семья. Иначе не миновать бы нового Апокалипсиса.  
– Нет, – солгал Бобби, – но в ней столько дерьма. Никому ее не показывай и привези с собой на выходные.  
Хотя Дин ничего не ответил, Бобби услышал тяжелый вздох – парень расстроен. Но продолжая тщетные поиски, он будет лишь бередить старую незаживающую рану.  
– Спокойной ночи, Бобби.  
В трубке послышались гудки.  
– Спокойной ночи, сынок, – пробормотал Бобби себе под нос.  
Положив трубку, он глотнул еще виски. Все дело в том, что книга может помочь достичь желаемого – и это еще одна причина забрать ее у Дина. И в то же время Бобби волновало не то, что Дин собирается делать с книгой.  
Выпив еще, он снова снял трубку. Четыре длинных гудка спустя послышался раздраженный голос:  
– Бобби? Ты на часы смотрел?  
– Хорош скулить, Руфус, – проворчал Бобби в ответ, – на прошлой неделе ты сам дважды звонил по пьяни.  
– Это ты так говоришь. Так что если мы даже и...  
– Не бери в голову. Ты был прав, – быстро добавил Бобби, не давая Руфусу закончить фразу. – Нашелся тот демонский текст. Он у Дина. Ты хотел посоветоваться по поводу тех монстров, что мы видели?


	5. Chapter 5

ГЛАВА 5  
  
К тому времени, как Дин поставил машину в гараж, Мэри тихо сопела рядом. Он снова начал напевать, чтобы внезапная тишина не напугала и не разбудила ее, и только потом выключил двигатель и осторожно подхватил дочурку на руки. Дверь “Импалы” он тоже оставил приоткрытой, боясь, что хлопок растревожит Мэри.  
На цыпочках Дин поднялся по лестнице в детскую и уложил сонную дочку в кроватку. Она ненадолго открыла глаза, но мгновение спустя они снова закрылись. С облегчением улыбнувшись, Дин вернулся, еще раз перепроверил дом и направился в спальню.  
Хоть он двигался как можно тише, Лиза все равно заворочалась под одеялом.  
– Похоже, твое секретное оружие подействовало, – тихо сказала она, – если предположить, что у нас все еще есть дочь.  
– Она жива и здорова, – уверил ее Дин.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Он оторвал взгляд от экранчика радио-няни и открыл комод.  
– Меняю батарейки.  
Чуть приподнявшись, Лиза наблюдала за ним.  
– Ты только что их поменял.  
– Ага. Ну... не доверяю я этому индикатору, да и батарейки дерьмовые.  
– Иди сюда, – позвала Лиза, укладываясь снова.  
– Дважды тебе повторять не придется.  
Дин поставил на место панель, прикрывающую батарейки, и устроился рядом с Лизой поверх одеяла. Она перекатилась к нему и со вздохом провела рукой по его груди:  
– Я думала, что привычка спать не раздеваясь уже в прошлом.  
Лиза всегда была так терпелива с ним, он даже не понимал почему. Она, определенно, святая. Любая другая девушка восприняла бы на свой счет его желание спать полностью одетым. Когда он только появился здесь, то первые шесть месяцев спал в джинсах и фланелевой рубашке, готовый в любой момент вскочить и принять бой. Постепенно он перешел к пижаме и, наконец, стал спать в боксерах, но сегодня ночью даже не вынул кольт из-за пояса.  
– Хочу быть готовым на случай, если Мэри опять проснется.  
– Дин, ей шесть месяцев. Ее не заботит, одет ее папочка или нет.  
Еще пару дней, и Мэри исполнится полгода. Он мог даже посчитать, сколько часов осталось. И пусть это отдает паранойей, но Дин точно знал, что не станет в одних трусах сражаться с демонами.  
– Холодно.  
– Вот поэтому я подарила тебе пижаму, а ты принес мне ковер, – она оперлась на локоть и возмутилась, разглядев Дина:  
– Ну уж нет! Я только поменяла постельное белье. Сними ботинки. Сейчас же!  
– Они не касаются простыней.  
– Так, теперь я знаю, от кого Бен этого набрался. Если тебе нужно укладываться в куртке – не вопрос, но никаких ботинок, пока ты не хочешь ничего объяснять. Расскажешь, что происходит на самом деле, – можешь спать хоть в строительном снаряжении.  
Расшнуровывая ботинки, Дин наклонился к своей коварной жене:  
– А может, лучше я тебя поцелую?  
– А может, лучше перестанешь вести себя как мальчишка? – ответила она, игриво отпихивая его.  
Дин улыбнулся ей, пытаясь задвинуть подальше беспокойство, и скинул ботинки – на большие уступки он не нашел в себе сил. Улегшись рядом, Дин обнял Лизу, притянул к груди и поцеловал в макушку.  
– С тобой мы здесь в безопасности, – сказала она. Знай Лиза о его достижениях в области защиты семьи, она бы его и на порог не пустила. – Просто давай немного поспим, ладно?  
Только он устроился рядом с ней и позволил себе закрыть глаза, тишину дома нарушил звон бьющегося стекла. Дин мгновенно сел в постели. Он почти запрыгнул в ботинки, проверил, на всякий случай, при нем ли кольт, и выхватил из-под кровати заряженное солью ружье.  
Замерев на мгновение, он взглянул на Лизу, чтобы убедиться, что не среагировал на воображаемую угрозу. Такое уже случалось. Взволнованно глядя на него, она кивнула. Она уже тоже вскочила и потянулась за своим халатом.  
– Мам? – позвал Бен. – Дин?  
– Бен, оставайся на месте, – крикнул в ответ Дин.  
Не успел он дойти до двери, как Лиза устремилась следом. Счастье еще, что в таком взвинченном состоянии Дин в нее не выстрелил. Он выбросил руку, чтобы помешать Лизе выйти.  
– Оставайся здесь.  
– Не только ты защищаешь нашу семью.  
Решительность в глазах Лизы не оставляла места для споров. Хотелось бы спрятать ее от греха подальше, но он не мог драться внизу и одновременно оставаться с детьми.  
– Я тебя прикрою, – неохотно согласился Дин и перепроверил, заряжено ли ружье. – Просто беги к Бену, а я возьму Мэри.  
Он распахнул дверь спальни. Водя дробовиком из стороны в сторону, вышел в темный коридор. Никто не двигался, и снизу послышался шепот. Дин сжал дробовик крепче, чувствуя, как в груди нарастают страх и гнев.  
Молча он кивнул Лизе в направлении комнаты Бена. В этот момент его сын появился в коридоре со стаканом святой воды. Дин махнул ему, чтоб возвращался к себе:  
– Останься с мамой, – прошептал он.  
По пути к лестнице Дин проверил детскую Мэри. Она все еще посапывала в своей кроватке. Двинувшись дальше по коридору, он замер на верхней ступеньке и увидел силуэт человека, входящего в дверь. Тот миновал дьявольскую ловушку и присоединился к мужчине в гостиной.  
– Что за... убирайтесь к черту из моего дома! – крикнул Дин.  
Он сбежал вниз, подняв дробовик, и вклинился между двумя мужчинами. Пускай зарядом соли человека не убить, но Дин не понаслышке знал, что выстрел с близкого расстояния способен вывести из строя кого угодно.  
Заряженный кольт положит этому конец, независимо от того, кем на самом деле являются эти парни. Сейчас его не волновало, люди они или нет, однако лишних пуль не было, и Дин не мог рисковать – вдруг эти двое привели с собой толпу кого похуже.  
– Вы пожалеете, сукины дети, что выбрали не тот дом, – прошипел Дин.  
Уебков это не напугало. Внутри все перевернулось, когда он заметил небрежные позы мужчин. Их лица были так спокойны, словно они зашли на пиво к старому приятелю. Они даже не взглянули на дробовик.  
– Мальчик прав, – сказал мужчина повыше своему приятелю, – это Винчестер, – и перевел взгляд на Дина. – И он раскается в своем отступничестве.  
От услышанного признания, что их визит не случаен, кровь бросилась Дину в лицо. Он прицелился в говорившего. Оба мужчины при выстреле бросились на пол, но прежде чем Дин успел выстрелить еще раз, они накинулись на него.  
Вместе они впечатали его спиной в шкаф. Тот, что повыше, вырывал оружие, пока второй удерживал его на месте. Дин отпустил дробовик лишь для того, чтобы садануть коротышку локтем под ребра и впечатать кулак в рожу второму.  
С презрительной усмешкой Дин выдернул дробовик и разрядил его в застывшего коротышку, на сей раз уверенно попав в цель. Двинув дробовиком назад, он со всей силы врезал в висок высокому, и тот рухнул на пол рядом с напарником. Дин еще раз приложил прикладом по голове того, в кого всадил заряд соли, чтоб наверняка, и перезарядил дробовик.  
Сердце глухо стучало, когда он взбежал по лестнице.  
– Бен! Лиза!  
– Дин? – позвала Лиза. – Сюда!  
Грудь стиснуло, когда Дин толкнул дверь в детскую.  
– Лиза, тебе нельзя здесь оставаться.  
– Почему? – спросила та. – Явились демоны? – Пока он пытался собраться с силами и объяснить, в ее взгляде росло беспокойство. – Дин, ты в порядке?  
– Просто захвати вещи Мэри, нам надо убираться отсюда.  
– Дин, берегись! – закричал Бен.  
Последив за взглядом сына, Дин развернулся, поднимая дробовик. Мужчина с отчаянной решимостью в глазах шагнул перед стволом и ухватился за него. Резко дернув за дробовик, он вырвал его из рук Дина и ударил прикладом в живот.  
Дин согнулся, задохнувшись от резкой боли. К тому времени, как он поднял взгляд на мужчину, тот целился ему в грудь. У Дина была лишь доля секунды, чтобы встретиться с взглядом равнодушных глаз, услышать крик жены.  
Выстрел сбил его с ног. Едва ощутив удар, Дин проехался спиной по полу. Когда комната поплыла, он упорно ухватился за край ускользающего сознания. Голос мужчины, холодный и суровый, как и его глаза, доносился издалека.  
– Твое оружие также бесполезно, как и ты.  
Он слышал, как дробовик упал на пол, но в сознание его привел крик Лизы. Дин моргнул, медленно сознавая, что Лиза не столько кричит, сколько ругается. Она поносили ублюдка на чем свет стоит.  
Дин с трудом повернулся на бок. Сфокусировав взгляд, он увидел, как Лиза, указывая на него, стоит между чужаком и Мэри и орет. Бен со стаканом воды подобрался поближе и выплеснул ее в лицо человека, что стоял ближе к Лизе. Плоть не зашипела и дым не повалил, мужчина лишь раздраженно сощурился и вытер лицо.  
– Бен, назад! – с опозданием выдохнул Дин.  
Человек схватил Бена за руку и отшвырнул. Тот с глухим звуком ударился о стену. Дин заскрежетал зубами – ублюдок умрет кровавой смертью.  
Лиза подбежала к сыну, а Дин изо всех сил пытался подняться. Каждое движение отдавалось в груди мучительной болью. Он встал на четвереньки, чтобы выхватить из-за пояса кольт. Но не успел подняться, как ему выкрутили руки за спину, вздернули на колени и толчками повернули так, чтобы он оказался лицом к кроватке.  
Выстреливший в него человек стоял и смотрел на Мэри. Дин зарычал, когда рука ублюдка коснулась щечки его дочери, и что было сил рванулся из удерживающего его захвата. Вместо того чтобы подхватить Мэри, мужчина подошел к Дину, презрительно глядя на него сверху вниз.  
– Вам нужен я, так возьмите меня, – сказал Дин.  
Человек посмотрел слегка удивленно, но когда заговорил, лицо его снова заледенело.  
– Да кому ты нужен, еретик.  
Дин обвел взглядом комнату в поисках выхода. Лиза поддерживала Бена, поднявшегося на ноги. Теперь, когда все стояли неподвижно, Дин видел, что в помещении трое чужаков, плюс парочка без сознания на первом этаже.  
Он мог лишь предположить, что они были людьми, потому что каждый прошел над дьявольской ловушкой, входя в детскую. Но, как и у тех двоих внизу, в их пустых глазах не было ничего человеческого. Нельзя сказать, что Дина и раньше не пытались убить люди, но на сей раз он не был уверен в причинах их ненависти.  
Дин посмотрел на отдающего приказы человека.  
– А представиться не хочешь, когда лезешь в спальню к людям?  
– Твои ограниченные умственные способности известны не менее твоей предсказуемости, так что позволь мне внести предельную ясность: ты предал Михаила, и я – твой палач.  
Дин не сразу нашелся с ответом. А когда, наконец, заговорил, в голосе звучало возмущение:  
– Серьезно? Прошло два года, а мне все еще рассказывают об этом козле? Вам что, не раздали памятки о том, что задница Михаила поджаривается в Преисподней?  
От безжалостного пинка в живот Дин зажмурился и закашлялся от подкатившей к горлу желчи.  
– Не трогай его! – закричал Бен.  
Дин почти не чувствовал физической боли. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на гневе в испуганном голосе сына, ужасе в глазах жены и криках разбуженной дочурки. Он заставил себя выпрямиться и постарался стереть выражение боли с лица.  
Через мгновенье он встретился взглядом с Беном.  
– Все нормально, Бен, – прохрипел Дин.  
Тот не поверил, но этого и не требовалось. Дин только хотел, чтоб мальчик сосредоточился на нем. Чтобы не встрял между этими людьми и отцом. Дин глазами указал Бену на колыбель Мэри. Проследив за его взглядом, тот едва заметно кивнул.  
Мужчина перед Дином самозабвенно продолжал свою напыщенную речь.  
– С новым сосудом мы восстановим нарушенный тобой ход событий и обновим этот мир. Но сначала нужно разобраться с одним делом.  
Он зашел Дину за спину и приставил к затылку кольт. С трудом сглотнув, Дин закрыл глаза. Чему быть, того не миновать, но он не позволит этому случиться, зная, что следующими будут его родные.  
– Отпусти их, – и неважно, что слова прозвучали отчаянной мольбой, других вариантов Дин не видел. – Дай мне чертову пушку, и я сам все сделаю. Только позволь им уйти.  
– Он сказал, что ты умрешь за них, и ты умрешь.  
Послышался звук взведенного курка кольта, и человеку, удерживавшему Дина, пришлось отпустить его и отойти. Дин не мог упустить возможности. Если не удастся, они все равно умрут.  
– Бен, унеси ее отсюда! – крикнул Дин и тут же, заведя руки за голову, схватил револьвер. Не глядя, он отвел дуло от головы, и пуля ушла в потолок над ним. Он вскочил на ноги и опрокинул ошарашенного мужчину. Бросив взгляд на кроватку Мэри, он краем глаза увидел стоящего рядом Бена – тот был готов к действиям.  
– Хотите Михаила? – спросил Дин мужчин.  
Все их внимание обратилось на него. За окружившими его мужчинами он мог видеть, как Бен осторожно берет на руки сестру. Мальчик посмотрел на него, ожидая подтверждения. Дин резко кивнул.  
– Вы правы, именно я развел костер под его задницей.  
В следующий миг Дина повалили на пол, в бок врезалось сразу несколько ботинок, но тут воздух разорвал грохот выстрела. Инстинктивно Дин прикрыл голову руками. Мгновенье спустя один из мужчин упал. Подняв взгляд, Дин увидел Лизу с дробовиком в дрожащих руках.  
Но прежде чем Дин сумел подняться, один из нападавших метнулся к Лизе. Дин едва заметил блеск кинжала, вонзившегося в его жену и выдернутого обратно – на ночной рубашке быстро расплывалось алое пятно.  
– Нет!  
Дин перестал соображать. С дикой яростью он бросился на оставшихся. Каждый удар кулаком или ногой был направлен на нанесение максимального ущерба. Несмотря на треск костей, ублюдки держались. Физически они действовали как люди, но с упорством демонов, которым было плевать, что происходит с телами их сосудов.  
Улучив возможность, Дин выхватил кольт и всадил пулю промеж глаз одного их нападавших. Оставшиеся даже не вздрогнули, когда их товарищ упал мертвым.  
Он убил того, которого Лиза начинила каменной солью, оставшийся из нападавших бежал к нему с кинжалом, все еще перепачканным в Лизиной крови. Дин уклонился от удара и ринулся вперед, впечатывая того в стену.  
Сжав запястье человека железной хваткой, Дин ударил его кулак о стену. Тот продолжал сжимать кинжал, пока Дин не выкрутил ему руку с такой силой, что раздался треск. Когда кинжал, наконец, упал на пол, Дин схватил его и развернул нападавшего лицом к себе.  
– Кто вас послал? – спросил Дин.  
Тот посмотрел в полные отчаяния глаза Дина и расхохотался. Дин сморгнул слезы. Он сгреб в кулак рубашку мужчины, туго натянув ткань, так, чтоб удобно было ее срезать. Когда он отшвырнул в сторону обрывки рубашки и увидел голую грудь – чистый холст – к горлу подкатила тошнота.  
Он без труда удерживал коротышку на месте. С адреналином, бурлящем в его крови, он мог бы удержать даже кого-то вдвое больше себя. Опытной рукой Дин скользнул лезвием кинжала по обнаженной коже.  
– Кто, черт возьми, послал вас?  
Дин надавил сильнее, прочерчивая длинные порезы. Человек вскрикивал от боли, но маниакальная улыбка с лица не сходила.  
– Ну же, давай я помогу тебе, – сказал он.  
Его пальцы сомкнулись поверх Диновых, но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть нож, он дернул рукоять на себя, вспарывая себе живот. Пораженный Дин отступил, а безумец провернул нож в ране, с бульканьем в горле рухнул на пол и вскоре затих.  
В наступившей тишине слышалось только рваное дыхание Лизы. Вытирая кровь с рук, Дин бросился через комнату и упал на колени рядом с женой.  
Лиза сидела, прислонившись к стене, и прижимала дрожащие руки к окровавленной сорочке. Дыхание было быстрым и поверхностным, лицо побелело от боли. Трясущимися руками Дин попытался добраться до раны. Слишком много крови.  
– Лиза... – сдавленно прошептал он.  
– Я в порядке.  
Совершенно очевидная ложь, но тон абсолютно искренний. Дин нахмурился. Он отвел рукой ее волосы, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. И покачал головой: она не была в порядке. Физически нет. Просто пыталась избавить его от чувства вины, хотя вина лежала целиком на нем.  
Он открыл рот, чтобы извиниться за это, за все, но к губам прижались ее дрожащие пальцы.  
– Не смей, – прошептала она. – Найди Бена.  
Дин погладил ее по щеке. Несмотря на все его усилия, его ложь получилась не такой убедительной, как ее:  
– С тобой все будет хорошо.  
Снаружи послышался визг автомобильных шин. Дин подхватился и подбежал к окну, зажимая бок рукой – ребра протестовали. Оглядев окрестности за окном, он увидел, как к у обочины остановилась новая машина.  
– Дерьмо! Лиза, просто прижми покрепче...  
Оглянувшись, он забыл, как дышать: Лиза лежала завалившись на бок, под ней натекла лужа крови. Боль, поднявшаяся изнутри, затмила боль от физических травм. Дин знал, что не располагает лишним временем, но следующие несколько минут он мог лишь смотреть и пытаться вдохнуть. Казалось, в комнате вдруг не осталось воздуха.  
Звук хлопнувшей дверцы машины привел его в себя. Он заставил ноги двигаться. Зовя сына, рванул по коридору, заглядывая в каждое помещение. Везде было пусто. В поисках детей Дин сбежал вниз, на первый этаж.


	6. Chapter 6

ГЛАВА 6  
  
Взвизгнув покрышками по мокрому асфальту, автомобиль Сэма остановился. Слежка за мужчинами из бара привела его сюда, и, несомненно, он оказался в нужном месте. Грузовик с записи видеокамеры стоял у обочины, зияя разбитым окном с пассажирской стороны. Дверь дома была приоткрыта, окно рядом разбито. Он выяснил адрес, но слишком поздно.  
  
Быстро проверив обойму, Сэм выбрался из машины, щурясь от хлещущего дождя и ветра. Он метнулся к стене дома, едва не споткнувшись. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, увидел сидевшего на корточках мужчину и мальчика рядом. Они, нависнув сверху, что-то прикрывали.  
  
Мальчик тут же дернул мужчину за рукав.  
  
– Дин, – прошипел он.  
  
Когда мужчина поднял взгляд, Сэма едва не сбила с ног сквозящая в его глазах боль. Он даже не сразу понял, кто это. Однако ни темнота, ни кровь не могли скрыть, что глаза принадлежат его брату, а не какому-то парню, случайно оказавшемуся похожим на Дина. Его брат сидел окровавленный на земле – так же, как Сэм его и оставил.  
  
При виде Сэма Дин испуганно распахнул глаза. Всего за пару секунд печаль сменилась замешательством, а потом в них снова вернулся испуг, когда Дин чуть переместился, и стало видно, что он защищал от дождя младенца.  
  
Потрясение уступило место действиям: Дин передал ребенка мальчику, в котором Сэм запоздало узнал Бена. Дин встал – в движениях чувствовалась неловкость и осторожность – и молча задвинул мальчишку себе за спину. Развел руки в защитном жесте, словно был готов блокировать выстрел.  
  
Револьвер Сэм заметил, только когда Дин направил его ему в голову. Дин мог среагировать по-разному, но Сэм не ожидал, что брат станет в него целиться из кольта. Ровным тоном Сэм сказал:  
  
– Дин, это я.  
  
– Черта с два, – тот вскинул пистолет на шагнувшего к нему Сэма. – Предупреждаю. Не приближайся.  
  
На месте он не остался и не пытался объяснить, потому что на разговоры не хватало времени, а двинулся вперед, зная, что брат не нажмет на спусковой крючок. Но тот нажал. Сэм едва уклонился от выстрела. Потрясенный, он схватил Дина за запястье и выдернул пистолет из его пальцев.  
  
Не дав Дину ответить, Сэм швырнул его на стену дома, вырвав резкий крик. Удар не должен был оказаться настолько болезненным, но по замедленным реакциям Дина Сэм понял, что брат ранен сильнее, чем показывает.  
  
Обхватив себя руками, Дин тяжело привалился к стене. Минутой позже он собрался с силами и кинулся на Сэма. Но единственное, что ему удалось – причинить себе еще больше боли. Сэм с легкостью отклонился от нападения и оттолкнул брата обратно к стене, на сей раз осторожнее, и крепко сжал его плечи.  
  
Дин рвался с такой отчаянной решимостью, что для того, чтобы удержать его, пришлось использовать преимущество в росте и весе.  
  
– Посмотри на меня, – рявкнул Сэм.  
  
– Отпусти его!  
  
Оглянувшись, он увидел Бена – тот, с трудом удерживая младенца, целился из кольта. Как мальчик, не будучи ребенком Дина, мог так походить на него, было выше его понимания.  
  
Все еще не глядя на Сэма, Дин прекратил отбиваться и пристально посмотрел на мальчика:  
  
– Бен, опусти пистолет.  
  
– Сначала пусть отпустит тебя, – спокойно ответил Бен.  
  
Как бы то ни было, то, что Сэм удерживал Дина, ничуть не помогало установлению доверительных отношений. Медленно он ослабил хватку и отошел на полшага. Руки он держал на виду на случай, если Бен разделяет воинственный настрой Дина.  
  
– Дин, это действительно я.  
  
– Как?.. – нахмурился Дин, наконец-то посмотрев Сэму в глаза.  
  
– Позже. Надо увезти вас отсюда, пока их не стало больше.  
  
– Кто они?  
  
Задавая вопрос Сэму, Дин смотрел на детей. Шагнув в сторону, Сэм позволил брату развернуться к Бену. Дин забрал у ребенка кольт, но не спрятал.  
  
– Точно не знаю, но думаю, они тут из-за тебя и какого-то нового сосуда.  
  
Быстро пожав плечо Бена, Дин взял у него младенца, с заботой и осторожностью, каких Сэм и не подозревал в своем брате. Дин отошел, укрывая ребенка полой рубашки. Непринужденность, с которой он держал младенца, указывала на то, что это не какой-то случайный спасенный кроха.  
  
– Поэтому они ее и хотят? – усталые черты Дина исказил ужас. – Чтобы сделать ее сучкой Михаила?  
  
– Лизу?  
  
– Нет, Мэри... – в глазах Дина снова промелькнула боль. – Пошли, Бен.  
  
Дин быстро двинулся к входной двери, подталкивая Бена перед собой. Продолжая бросать подозрительные взгляды в сторону Сэма, он осторожно вошел в дом. Сэм шел сразу за ним, более озабоченный оставшимися в доме врагами, чем недоверием Дина.  
  
Когда Дин с Беном и младенцем бросился наверх, Сэм быстро огляделся на первом этаже. Это был классический загородный дом, такой же, как и любой из тех, где бы они с Дином при случае остановились. Почти такой же. Коврик перед входной дверью сдвинулся, и из-под него выглядывала дьявольская ловушка. Без сомнения, это дом Дина.  
  
И его разнесли. Вещи с полок сброшены на пол. Все выглядело так, словно здесь что-то искали. Что искали – ясно, неясно, нашли или нет.  
  
Убедившись, что внизу все чисто, Сэм взбежал по лестнице и стал заглядывать в комнаты, пока, наконец, не нашел брата снова. Дин развернулся с поднятым кольтом, но увидев, что это Сэм, чуточку расслабился.  
  
– Тела все еще здесь, – сказал Дин. Он говорил тихо, больше себе самому, чем Сэму. – Зачем они забрали Лизу?  
  
Взгляд Дина был прикован к темной луже в углу, пахнувшей кровью. Только после его слов Сэм заметил на полу три тела. Еще позже он с удивлением отметил, что стоит посреди детской.  
  
Пока Сэм разглядывал плюшевых животных на обоях, пеленальный столик и различные игрушки, брат метался по комнате. Он наполнял большую дорожную сумку вещами, на взгляд Сэма, совершенно случайными. Но Дин, похоже, отбирал их продуманно.  
  
Сэм не мог вспомнить, видел ли он когда-либо его таким уязвимым. Он вообще никогда не задумывался на тем, сколько раз ему приходилось видеть брата избитым, истекающим кровью, совершенно измученным. Но определенно, слишком часто. Даже едва сдерживаемые слезы в глазах казались не такими уж незнакомыми, как Сэму хотелось бы. Было что-то в движениях Дина, в том, как он цеплялся за ребенка. Дин был настолько сосредоточен, что едва замечал присутствие Сэма в комнате, и чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда он заговорил.  
  
– Это и есть Мэри?  
  
Дин схватил плюшевого мишку из кроватки и держал его со странной бережностью, потом выдохнул:  
  
– Да.  
  
– И она...  
  
– Моя дочь. Они пришли за ней, так на кой черт им понадобилась Лиза? – дрожащей рукой Дин провел по лицу. – Почему они не забрали меня? Это я гребаный неудачный сосуд Михаила!  
  
Сэм слушал взволнованные, полные горечи слова, но был слишком потрясен, чтобы ответить. Он смотрел на кроху, прильнувшую к груди Дина. Странно тихая, она смотрела на Сэма так же выразительно, как, бывало, смотрел Дин. Крохотные ручки играли с рубашкой – комкали воротник и пытались затянуть его в рот.  
  
Когда Дин свободной рукой потянулся высвободить рубашку, на пальце блеснуло кольцо. Не на том пальце, где Дин всегда его носил. Не на той руке. Да, Сэм сам сказал брату осесть, создать семью, но честно говоря, он не очень верил, что тот послушается. Отчасти Сэм даже не верил, что у Дина получится.  
  
Шагнув мимо Сэма, Дин забросил лямку дорожной сумки на плечо и вышел в коридор.  
  
– Бен, пора.  
  
Мальчик появился с рюкзаком из комнаты в конце коридора. Сэму послышался голос отца после неудачной охоты. Пять минут на сборы, брать только то, что поместится в сумку, остальное оставить и, прыгнув в машину, мчаться в новое место, которое также покинут навсегда. Но в лице Дина не было ни ярости, ни раздражения на то, что Бен задержался. Он просто выглядел обеспокоенным, и с облегчением выдохнул, когда Бен наконец оказался рядом. Они пошли к лестнице, и Дин обнял мальчика за плечи, продолжая держаться между ним и Сэмом.  
  
– А где мама? – спросил Бен.  
  
Когда ответа не последовало, Сэм взглянул на Дина.  
  
– Я разберусь, – спокойно ответил тот.  
  
К удивлению Сэма, Бен не стал требовать объяснений, а повторил жест Дина, обняв того рукой. Дин остановился и склонился над мальчиком, заключив его в долгие объятья. Отпустив Бена, Дин снова передал ему Мэри, что-то прошептал на ухо, и тот, бросив взгляд на Сэма, поспешил с ребенком прочь.  
  
– Дин, что ты делаешь? – спросил Сэм.  
  
Когда Дин шагнул к нему, ни в глазах, ни в теле больше не было и намека на уязвимость, а только знакомая решимость.  
  
– Не знаю кто или что ты, но я уверен, что ты не можешь быть моим братом.  
  
– Дин...  
  
– Нет, – в голосе Дина было достаточно угрозы, и он беспорядочно размахивал кольтом, так что Сэм сжал зубы. – Если за этим стоишь ты... если ты хоть пальцем тронешь моих детей под видом моего брата... Клетка тебе покажется выходными в раю.  
  
Сэм не винил Дина в излишней осторожности, он не был уверен, с ком Дин говорит. Сэм прошел через дьявольскую ловушку, а если бы был Люцифером, то не смог бы разгуливать тут и смотреть, как Дин возится с детьми. Возможно, как раз то обстоятельство, что он не застрял в ловушке, оказалось причиной, по которой Дин его еще не пристрелил. Чем больше он размышлял над поведением брата, тем больше понимал, что действия Дина продиктованы не здравым смыслом, а страхом.  
  
– Я понимаю, что ты напуган, но Дин, это действительно я. И я здесь, чтобы помочь.  
  
– Ты просто выскочил из ада, чтобы протянуть руку помощи? – голос Дина срывался от боли, брови подняты в очевидном недоверии. – Отлично. Встретимся у Бобби.  
  
– Встретимся? Да моя машина прямо у порога. Просто пойдем.  
  
– О, я-то пойду, но мои дети никуда с тобой не пойдут.  
  
Дин попытался уйти, но Сэм схватил его за руку. Без малейшей заминки тот развернулся и врезал Сэму в челюсть. И отпрянул, готовый к ответному удару. Его не последовало.  
  
Потирая ноющую челюсть, Сэм с вызовом поглядел на брата:  
  
– Можешь врезать мне, если хочется, но ты едва на ногах держишься и расстроен. Ты не можешь сесть за руль.  
  
– Чертовски верно подмечено – я расстроен! – Дин отступил еще на шаг. – Сэмми, если это ты, если это действительно ты... – он покачал головой, прикусив губу. – Извини. Я не могу сейчас этим заниматься. Мне нужно найти свою жену.  
  
– Дин, крови было много.  
  
– Тебя никто не спрашивает, – Дин развернулся к Сэму спиной, словно так можно скрыть боль, сквозящую в каждой линии напряженного тела. – Встретимся у Бобби, если захочешь. Только держись от меня подальше.


	7. Chapter 7

ГЛАВА 7  
  
Второй звонок Дина за ночь чуть не довел Бобби до сердечного приступа. Тот говорил отрывисто и неразборчиво, и едва ли не каждое слово заканчивалось сдавленным всхлипом. Мальчик еще до нападения извелся. И не был готов столкнуться с чем-то подобным. Однако, несмотря на оборванные предложения, основные моменты прозвучали четко и ясно.  
И все равно Бобби не ожидал увидеть его на пороге своего дома. Дин безучастно уставился в землю под ногами. Лицо испачкано в крови, а отсутствующий взгляд покрасневших и печальных глаз говорил сам за себя. Плечи поникли, но пальцы сжимали дробовик так, словно от него зависела жизнь Дина. Точнее, его семьи.  
Малышка Мэри, сидевшая в переноске за спиной с мистером Заплаткой, смущенно поглядывала из-за папиного плеча. Она никогда не бывала здесь без своего мишки. Черт, как-то Бобби даже пришлось делать ему срочную операцию – зашивать зубной нитью, когда тот порвался о торчащий кусок железа. С трудом верилось, что сейчас перед ним в подавленном молчании стоит некогда счастливая семья.  
Бена Бобби едва узнал. Обычно паренек улыбался с уверенностью и дерзостью своего отца. Теперь же он отражал отчаяние Дина. Бен стоял позади, но по взглядам, которые он бросал на Сэма, Бобби мог наверняка сказать, что Дин велел ему держаться в сторонке.  
Возникло ощущение дежавю, и его хватило, чтобы Бобби снова возненавидел весь мир. Почти тридцать лет назад Джон Винчестер вот так же возник у его двери с угрюмым маленьким мальчиком и пребывающем в блаженном неведении прелестным младенцем, перед которыми должны были быть открыты все дороги.  
Как дурак, Бобби повторял Джону, что раз уж упал до самого дна, то падать больше некуда – только карабкаться наверх. Проклятье, но с тех пор все лишь катилось по наклонной вниз. Бобби в буквальном смысле отдал бы все, лишь бы Дин не повторил судьбу своего отца. Но мальчик повторил.  
Наконец, Бобби настороженно посмотрел на Сэма. Сжимая пистолет в руке, тот не сводил с брата неодобрительного взгляда. Бобби не знал, что и думать. Но в одном он был совершенно уверен: сейчас Дин уязвим как никогда, и он, Бобби, никому и ничему не позволит воспользоваться этим.  
Бобби кивнул Дину, взглядом выражая сожаление, для которого не мог найти слов. Он отошел в сторону, Дин прижал сына к боку, взъерошил тому волосы и, не сводя глаз с Сэма, подтолкнул перед собой ко входу.  
Стоя в дверях, Бобби наблюдал, как Дин с детьми идут на кухню. Убедившись, что они вне пределов слышимости, он повернулся к Сэму.  
Больше всего в жизни ему хотелось, чтоб человек перед ним, был Сэмом – ради самого Сэма, ради Дина, ради всего гребаного мира. Но это было невозможно. Дин обшарил всю землю до последнего дюйма, пытаясь найти способ, и заставил Бобби сделать то же самое. Они прочли все, что можно было прочесть, и спросили всех, кого можно было спросить. Способа вернуть Сэма, не начав апокалипсис заново, не существовало.  
– Если ты собираешься дурачить его, – сказал Бобби, махнув вслед Дину, – я сделаю так, что Ад покажется тебе выездом на воскресный пикник.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Бобби, – сказал Сэм. – Дин уже толкнул мне речь. Жаль разочаровывать вас, ребята, но это я. Не знаю как, но действительно я.  
– Сейчас мы это проверим, не так ли?  
Проследив за взглядом Бобби на потолок с нарисованной дьявольской ловушкой, Сэм вскинул брови. Скучающе вздохнув, он шагнул под нее. Бобби проделал всю процедуру проверки, плюс несколько дополнительных, но Сэм лишь вздрогнул во время одной из них, что с равным успехом могло значить и то, что он человек, и то, что он намного страшнее всего, с чем они сталкивались прежде.  
– Сэм? – Бобби только и мог, что неверяще смотреть и пытаться уложить в голове произошедшее. – Как...  
– Говорю тебе, Бобби – понятия не имею.  
Не похоже, чтоб парня это волновало. Бобби решил, что дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, пока не окажется, что он троянский.  
– Что ж, хорошо, что ты вернулся, сынок – Бобби снял кепку и почесал макушку. – Думаю, мне надо поговорить с твоим братом.  
Стоя в дверях кухни, Бобби наблюдал, как Дин пытается разговаривать с Беном так, словно ничего не произошло. Но судя по виду паренька, тот не купился, однако держался с тем же стоицизмом, что обычно и его отец. Встретившись с Дином взглядом, Бобби утвердительно кивнул.  
Дин тут же прекратил размешивать питание для Мэри и сосредоточился на Бене.  
– Может, пока устроишься наверху, и хм... Я подойду чуть позже, ладно?  
– Конечно, – ответил Бен. Он выглядел встревоженным, выскочив из кухни, а потом вернувшись к отцу. – Ты уверен, что справишься один?  
Дин открыл было рот ответить, но не смог проронить и слова. Совершенно очевидно, он держался из последних сил. Бобби шагнул к Бену и опустил руку тому на плечо.  
– Он будет не один, – пообещал Бобби. – Я пригляжу за ним. А теперь иди наверх и положи пару одеял в кроватку сестренки.  
– Ладно.  
Взгляд Бена снова метнулся к пытающемуся выдавить улыбку Дину. Бен выдавил в ответ такую же печальную улыбку, а потом развернулся и направился к лестнице. Дин проводил его взглядом – проверял, не увязался ли Сэм следом.  
  
~~~  
  
Нельзя сказать, что Дин не мог доверить своих детей Бобби. Тот был единственным, помимо Лизы, с кем бы он их оставил. Просто сейчас не видеть детей было невыносимо. И отчего-то видеть своего брата было также больно.  
Сэм вернулся, и его возвращение подразумевало, что все будет хорошо. Дин всегда думал, что как только получится вытащить брата, то мир вокруг расцветится радугами и пони. И вот теперь Сэмми здесь, а он совершенно запутался и чувствовал себя больным. И не мог понять, какие эмоции касаются Сэма, а какие – Лизы.  
Брат сидел на потертом, с грязными подушками диване Бобби, опустив руки и опершись локтями на колени. Физически это был Сэм, но в остальном Дин не узнавал его. Он не помнил своего брата таким жестким и бесстрастным, скорее наоборот.  
– И сколько? – наконец спросил он. Сэм взглянул на него, вопросительно выгнув бровь. – Сколько ты пробыл в клетке?  
Тот пожал плечами:  
– Недолго.  
Подойдя ближе, Дин пригвоздил Сэма скептическим взглядом:  
– Так время там течет...  
– Так же, как и в Аду, полагаю.  
– Тогда выходит, более двух сотен лет, Сэм. Хочешь сказать, что для Ада это “недолго”? Расскажешь кому-нибудь другому.  
– Дин, я вернулся почти два года назад.  
Какое-то время Дин просто недоверчиво рассматривал Сэма. Очевидно, удар по голове оказался сильнее, чем он думал, или выстрел из дробовика повредил его слух.  
– Прости, что?  
– Что бы меня ни вытащило, оно все провернуло чертовски быстро.  
Его словно пнули прямо по разбитым ребрам.  
– И где ты был? В гребаной Антарктиде?  
Сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица, Сэм посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– В дороге. Я охотился.  
Дину пришлось схватить стул и усесться – ноги не держали. Он потер взмокший лоб. Он более десяти раз пытался вызволить Сэма, рискуя всем миром, а тот все это время как ни в чем не бывало находился рядом.  
– Один? У твоей сим-карты истек срок действия?  
Сэм сел ровнее, но взгляд его оставался по-прежнему спокойным.  
– Я пытался дозвониться. Ты сменил номер.  
– В прошлом месяце, Сэм. Я сменил старый номер две недели назад. А речь идет о двух годах! Ты выбираешься из Ада и звонишь своему чертовому брату! – Сэм по-прежнему оставался равнодушным, и Дин уже едва сдерживался, чтоб не придушить его, но вдруг его ошарашила новая мысль: – Это твой способ наконец-то избавиться от меня?  
Дину хотелось бы, чтоб слова звучали язвительно. Он хотел выглядеть злым. Но по сочувствующему взгляду Сэма понял, что речи его так же жалки, как и он сам.  
– Ты, наконец, бросил охоту. У тебя семья, Дин. Настоящая семья. Все, что ты хотел.  
– Не смей мне рассказывать, чего я хотел! – взвился Дин. Он вскочил со стула и шагнул к Сэму. – Если бы ты вернулся, Лиза была бы жива, у Бена все еще была бы мама, а Мэри не было бы вовсе...  
Прекрасно зная, что не должен был приводить ребенка в этот мир, Дин все же запнулся. Она, Бен и Лиза стали его жизнью, и он не хотел бы жить в мире, где их не было.  
– Я видел тебя с Мэри, – Сэм говорил так спокойно, что опять захотелось ему врезать. – Ты любишь ее больше жизни.  
– Чертовски верно. И потому я предпочел бы, чтоб она не рождалась вовсе, чем родилась в семье Винчестеров. Ей еще и полугода не исполнилось, а за ней уже пришли, Сэм! Я не смог уберечь тебя. И я не могу спасти ее.  
Сэм смотрел на него так, словно он изъяснялся на суахили.  
– Дин, на случай, если ты не заметил: я жив.  
– Выжить недостаточно. Я не позволю им стать такими же, как и мы.  
– И потому ты никогда не повторишь ошибок своего отца, – сказал Бобби.  
Стремительно развернувшись, Дин увидел в дверях стоящих Бена и Бобби со спящей Мэри на руках. Опустив руку Бену на плечо, Бобби чуть сжал его:  
– Парень, тебе чертовски повезло с отцом.  
– Бобби...  
– Ничего не желаю слышать. Ты вообще уже должен быть в душе. Чистая одежда на кровати, так что вперед. Твоему брату надо провести немного времени со своими племянниками.  
Брат. Сэм вернулся. Лиза умерла. Мэри и Бен практически стали сиротами. Слишком много всего, чтобы думать сейчас. Стоя посреди кружащейся гостиной, Дин завис между состоянием, когда все чувства словно уходят и состоянием, когда эмоции переполняют настолько, что больно дышать.  
– Да, – пробормотал он и быстро вышел.  
  
Наверху Дин сгреб одежду с кровати и направился прямиком в ванную. Закрыв за собой дверь, он швырнул вещи в угол. Поколебавшись, он все же развернулся к раковине и плеснул в лицо холодной водой. С ожесточением соскреб со щек и брови засохшую кровь и, вытеревшись, устроился на краю ванны. На унитазе было бы гораздо удобнее, но даже он не мог молиться на толчке.  
Он возвел глаза к потолку. От Кастиэля не было вестей с тех пор, как тот восстановил свой статус мудака Господнего. И пусть никто не слушал его молитвы за Сэма, может, наконец прислушаются к просьбе, касающейся невинных детей и их матери?  
– Кастиэль? – начал он неуверенно, почти шепотом. – Ты мне нужен, приятель. Лиза... она пропала и Сэм... Я потеряю их всех. Мне просто нужно... хоть что-то. Кас, пожалуйста.  
Дин не знал, долго ли сидел на краю ванны в ожидании, но задница начала неметь. На что он рассчитывал? Этот ангел – типичный мудак.  
– Я здесь тону, сукин ты сын! – зашипел Дин. – А ты не можешь даже на секунду оторвать свою задницу от облака, чтобы кинуть мне спасательный круг? – и тут же мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Обвинять Кастиэля легко, но нечестно. Облажался-то он сам. – Прости. Мне просто нужно знать, жива ли она, – он закрыл глаза. – Пожалуйста, пусть она будет жива.  
Тишина в ответ не удивила его.  
– Ладно, забудь. Я сам что-нибудь придумаю.  
С кряхтением поднявшись, Дин попытался вернуть чувствительность бедрам. Он уже стягивал рубашку, когда в кармане зазвонил телефон. Мельком взглянув на незнакомый номер, Дин ответил:  
– Кас?  
– Винчестер?  
Голос совершенно точно принадлежал не его ангелу, разве что тот сбросил с себя тушку Джимми.  
– Кто это?  
– Отец Рид из церкви Святого Петра.  
– Послушайте, падре, если вы насчет моего пожертвования...  
– Насчет твоей жены.  
Он напрягся. Было страшно спросить – не хотел услышать, что человек ошибся. И в то же время, точно знал, что ошибки нет. В тоне звонившего не было и капли тепла – определенно, не добрый самаритянин.  
– Молись, чтобы она была жива, больной ублюдок!  
Отец Рид продолжил так же ровно:  
– О ней заботятся, но швы можно снять так же быстро, как и наложить.  
Дин так стиснул телефон, что едва не раздавил его.  
– Чего вы хотите?  
– Какая разница? В любом случае, ты нам это дашь, – голос звучал издалека, словно человек держал трубку на расстоянии от себя. – Поговори с ним.  
– Дин? – голос был слабым, но, безусловно, принадлежал Лизе. Следующие слова она произнесла едва понятной скороговоркой: – Даже не думай...  
В следующее мгновение снова заговорил отец Рид:  
– Приходи в церковь Святого Петра в вашем прогороде и будь готов предать себя воле Господа.  
Трубку повесили раньше, чем Дин нашелся, что ответить. Волна облегчения накрыла его, и он не мог двинуться с места, так и стоял, прижав телефон к уху. Существовала уйма способов все испортить, но еще ничего не кончено. Лиза все еще жива.  
– Твой спасательный круг – полный отстой, – сказал он, глядя в потолок, – но спасибо.  
Выйдя из ванной, Дин сбежал вниз. Бен сидел между Сэмом и Бобби и почти улыбался. Впервые Сэм выглядел почти нормальным. Все выглядели нормальными.  
Даже если он не вернется, с ними все будет в порядке. Детям нужна именно Лиза, а Бобби и Сэм смогут ее защитить. В худшем случае, даже если Лиза погибнет, Бобби будет в сто раз лучшим отцом, чем он, Дин.  
– Жутко сухие волосы для душа, – сказал Бобби.  
На мгновение Дин застыл, как олень, попавший в свет фар, потом ринулся вперед. При виде его Сэм снова одеревенел. Дин постарался этого не замечать.  
– Я тут пообщался с Касом, мы разработали план.  
– План чего? – спросил Бобби.  
– Спасения Лизы, – Дин встретился взглядом с Бобби. – Она жива, Бобби.  
Вскочив с дивана, Бобби заключил Дина в объятья. Пытаясь не показать своего отчаяния, Дин обнял его в ответ, спрятав лицо на плече. Так он прощался.  
Отодвинув Дина, Бобби схватил его за плечи:  
– Теперь-то ты, наконец, будешь меня слушаться?  
– Не уверен.  
С коротким смешком Бобби коснулся щеки Дина:  
– Ты в порядке, сынок?  
Дин посмотрел ему за спину на брата и детей.  
– Да.  
– Так что нам надо сделать? – спросил Сэм.  
– Я встречусь с Касом на месте. Один.  
Дин подошел к Сэму и протянул руки, чтобы взять Мэри. Горло перехватило, когда ее глазенки вспыхнули радостью. Он постарался выдавить улыбку в ответ и сдержать дыхание, когда его и Сэма руки соприкоснулись.  
– Ты ведь будешь умницей, ради папы? Ладно? – прошептал он Мэри, не смея поднять глаз на остальных. – Так что парни, справитесь с детьми?  
Сэм вперился в него взглядом:  
– Ты собираешься к тем людям один, пока мы будем нянчиться с младенцем?  
– Чувак, я буду не один. Там будет Кас.  
Отчасти Дин верил только потому, что должен был верить. С Сэмом вероятность вытащить Лизу живой стремилась к нулю. Если он отправится один, то шанс будет. Его единственным вариантом было молиться, чтобы Кастиэль не ограничился телефонным звонком.  
Глядя на Бобби и Сэма, Дин тщательно подбирал слова:  
– Так что нам известно о тех парнях?  
– Ничего хорошего, – ответил Бобби. – Мы знаем, что они хотят перезапустить апокалипсис, и я чертовски уверен, что у них есть книга, увеличивающая их шансы.  
– Откуда уверенность по поводу книги?  
– Ты говорил, что она в твоем пикапе, верно? – спросил Бобби. – Руфус позаботился о телах и проверил машину. Ее нет.  
– Да, но я о ритуале. Мы говорим о недоумках с манией величия или о настоящем апокалипсисе?  
Сэм поднялся и подошел ближе. Дин быстро отвел глаза, избегая проницательного взгляда брата.  
– А что сказал Кастиэль?  
– Он был не в настроении болтать, – ответил Дин. – Ты же знаешь ангелов. Я лишь хочу знать, нужно ли сначала им врезать, и уж потом задавать вопросы.  
– Пожалуй, да.  
Бобби кивнул.  
– Согласен. Все это написано демонами. Мы знаем, что оно может открыть Ад, но не знаем, надолго ли.  
Дин обнял Мэри в последний раз и передал Бобби.  
– Дин...  
– Да, Бобби?  
– Будь осторожен. Ты своим детям нужен не меньше их матери.  
– Я знаю, – Дин выучился чертовки хорошо лгать. Вздохнув, он посмотрел на своего брата: – Сэм, я рад, что ты вернулся. Пусть даже ты и не хочешь меня больше знать.  
– Это не так, Дин.  
– Ага, конечно. Впрочем, неважно. Серьезно, плевать. – Он обратился к единственному человеку в комнате, от которого зависел успех всей затеи: – Бен, мне надо поговорить с тобой. Наверху.  
Вскочив с дивана, Бен последовал за ним:  
– Что происходит на самом деле? – спросил он, когда они оказались в спальне одни. – Кас – это ангел, верно?  
– Да, – Дин опустился на колени, чтоб быть на одном уровне с Беном. – Он мне не ответил.  
Несколько долгих минут Бен просто смотрел на него.  
– Но ты сказал...  
– Я солгал, Бен, и мне нужно, чтобы ты делал то же самое, пока не появится Кас. А потом ты должен передать ему, чтоб он встретился со мной в Церкви Святого Петра, понял?  
– Да, но куда ты собрался?  
– Я верну маму домой. Бен, чего бы это ни стоило, твоя мама вернется.  
– А мой папа?  
Дин замер. Он не сразу понял, о ком идет речь. Конечно, парень его родной сын, но Бен всегда называл его только по имени. Ни говоря ни слова, Дин крепко обнял Бена.  
– Я позабочусь о Мэри, – сказал тот ему на ухо, – но пап, я хочу, чтобы ты тоже вернулся.


	8. Chapter 8

ГЛАВА 8  
  
Когда Сэм говорил брату начать нормальную жизнь, то сам понятия не имел, что в нее входит. Он просто хотел, чтобы Дин был в безопасности, и понимал, что при охоте в одиночку, это невозможно. Дин не создан для такого. Здесь требуется холодная отстраненность, которой тот похвастаться не может. Брат никогда не был равнодушным, даже в ущерб себе.  
В том, чтобы отправить Дина создать семью, был смысл. Дети любили его, а он любил детей. Предполагалось, что будет легко: работа с девяти до пяти и отдых с семьей по выходным. И вот теперь Дин выглядел более разбитым, чем когда-либо. По рассказам Бобби Сэм понял, что жизнь Дина по-прежнему полна страха и беспокойства. На покой не похоже. Все то же самое, только приправленное стараниями удержаться на постоянной работе и заботой о детях.  
Сэм же последние два года провел совершенно без забот. Он лишь убивал и переезжал туда, где нужно убить что-то еще. И никакого страха. Нет привязанностей – нет потерь. В этом было его убежище, но сейчас он держал на руках младенца, свою племянницу, и по-прежнему ни черта не чувствовал.  
Заглянув в полные боли глаза брата, он не мог удержаться от мысли, что ничего не чувствовать – лучше. Но пусть даже его сердце оставалось глухим, логика подсказывала, что Дин проходит через ад. Бесчувственность легче.  
– Не так, – сказал Бен. – Это задняя часть.  
Мэри лежала на журнальном столике Бобби, Бен возился с подгузником, и Сэм затаил дыхание. Бен быстро вернулся и, как вратарь, стал у края стола. Хоть Мэри и сучила ножками в воздухе, Сэму казалось, что она никуда не сможет пойти, но ведь он почти не имел дела с детьми раньше. Он совершенно не знал, что делать с ребенком и чего от него ожидать.  
Поморщив нос, Сэм кинул использованный подгузник в мусорный пакет.  
– Дин, наверное, бегает от этого, как от чумы.  
Бобби, вернувшийся с двумя кружками кофе, бросил на него удивленный взгляд:  
– Мы говорим о парне, который научился подтирать твою задницу раньше, чем выучил все буквы?  
– Кто? – нахмурившись, Сэм застегивал на Мэри чистый подгузник.  
– Дин, твой брат. А кто, по твоему мнению, менял тебе подгузники, когда ваш папаша уходил в запой? Парень стал отцом в тот день, когда вы, мальчики, потеряли мать.  
Улыбающийся ребенок потянулся к Сэму, пытаясь ухватиться за длинную челку. Сэм уклонился и перевел взгляд на Бена. Ему и правда не приходило в голову. В детстве он зависел от Дина практически во всем. Но никогда не задумывался, что это “все” подразумевает.  
– Я буду наверху, – вздохнул Бен, и Сэм, подняв на него глаза, увидел, как Бобби бросил на парня многозначительный взгляд. Ворча, Бен выудил из рюкзака айпод. – Только я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы слушать ваши разговоры.  
– Тебе надо отдохнуть, чтоб быть в форме, когда все вернутся, верно? – спросил Бобби.  
Бен неохотно кивнул и направился вверх по лестнице. Когда хлопнула дверь спальни, Бобби все свое внимание обратил на Сэма.  
– Не пялься на нее, а возьми на руки, – сказал он, жестом указывая на Мэри.  
– А ты молодец, Бобби.  
Было что-то в этом ребенке такое, что причиняло боль. Сердце сжималось, и становилось чертовски трудно удержать безразличие, такое необходимое, чтобы оставаться в здравом уме.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что твой брат остепенился и забыл, кто он такой? – спросил Бобби.  
Сэм не ответил, глядя, как Бобби ласково подхватывает девчушку и кладет ему на колени. Он неловко передвинул ее, понимая, что она не станет лежать неподвижно.  
– Как только Дин убедился, что Лиза беременна, он примчался сюда, проклиная себя за то, что позволил этому случиться, но в кармане у него лежало кольцо. Потому что твой брат никогда не избегал ответственности.  
Кивнув самому себе, Сэм взял младенца на руки.  
– Так вот почему Дин женился на Лизе.  
– Ему потребовалось три месяца, чтобы уговорить девочку выйти за него. Она любит твоего брата, а он любит ее, но она понимала, что предложение он сделал только из-за ребенка, – усталое лицо Бобби озарилось улыбкой. – Но ты же знаешь Дина. Он не принимает ответа “нет”. Для церемонии мы поехали в Лоуренс. Знаешь почему?  
– Потому что там его дом?  
– Нет, болван! Потому что там он в последний раз видел тебя живым. Он женился, обзавелся ребенком, и все равно был с ними только наполовину. Потому что нуждался в тебе.  
Пока Сэм наслаждался повисшей тишиной, Бобби выжидательно на него смотрел.  
– Я поступил так, как было бы лучше для него.  
– И как ты думаешь, что должен чувствовать парень, вырастивший тебя, строивший вокруг тебя всю свою жизнь, узнав, что ты не счел нужным сообщить, что жив?  
Приникший к Сэму ребенок занимался тем, что пытался оторвать пуговицу с рубашки. Сэм рассеяно наблюдал за ее упрямыми попытками: пусть даже ее маленькие пухлые пальчики не обладали настоящей хваткой, она была настойчива. Когда ничего не получилось, Мэри решила сменить тактику и попыталась пуговицу жевать – определенно дочь Дина.  
– Ему было лучше без охоты.  
Наклонившись, Бобби вынул пуговицу изо рта Мэри. Сделав большой глоток из кружки, он снова вперился в Сэма.  
– Думаешь, он просто бросил ее? Еще несколько часов назад мне пришлось отговаривать его от глупейшего поступка, какой ты только можешь себе представить. Единственное, что удерживало его от самоубийственной попытки спасти тебя – дети.  
На кухне зазвонил телефон, и Бобби, ворча, поднялся.  
– Это Дин? – крикнул ему вслед Сэм.  
– Нет, всего лишь кто-то звонит в ФБР. Уложишь Мэри в кроватку?  
Не успел Сэм возразить, как Бобби начал спорить по телефону, так что он остался наедине с вопросительно глядящей на него племянницей. Она была права, сомневаясь в его навыках.  
Наверху лестницы Сэм чуть не споткнулся о Бена. Тот вскочил и, отступив, бросил на него подозрительный взгляд. На самом деле, в том, что мальчик подслушивал, не было ничего удивительного. Сэм и сам бы так поступил на его месте.  
– Хочешь взять ее? – спросил он, кивая на младенца.  
– Ага, – неуверенно ответил Бен. Он явно посчитал, что это уловка, но протянул руки и забрал Мэри. Бережно прижав сестренку к груди, он попятился от Сэма.  
– Я не пытался навредить твоему отцу.  
Бен застыл и, казалось, решал, верить ли ему.  
– Ты же знаешь, мы братья. Иногда мы бываем грубоваты.  
– Так ты мой дядя?  
Все эти племянники и племянницы... Для Сэма все это было слишком. Еще вчера у него не было никого, а сегодня он вдруг окружен семьей, причем не своей. Он еще не готов к тому, чтоб его величали дядей.  
– Я брат твоего отца.  
Бен задумчиво уставился вдаль, потом снова перевел взгляд на Сэма, словно тот был слегка туповат:  
– Значит, дядя.  
– Я просто его брат.  
Бен с прищуром уставился на Сэма.  
– И чем это отличается от дяди?  
– Ладно, я твой дядя.   
Просто дежавю какое-то. Если сердце Сэма не остановилось раньше, то остановится сейчас. Он стиснул челюсти и покачал головой: – Ты действительно его сын.  
– Чувак, я в курсе.  
Бен развернулся и направился в спальню. Сзади, за поясом джинсов у его торчала рукоятка кольта. Недолго поколебавшись, Сэм последовал за пареньком. Прислонившись к дверному косяку, он скрестил руки на груди и стал смотреть, как Бен укладывает Мэри в кроватку.  
– Много тренируешься? – спросил Сэм.  
Развернувшись к нему, Бен пожал плечами:  
– Три раза в неделю. Ты тоже играешь в бейсбол?  
– Бейсбол? – с его отцом все быстро бы закончилось. Сэм указал на револьвер: – Нет. Я о стрельбе.  
Глаза мальчишки распахнулись, и он, потянувшись рукой за спину, прикрыл оружие рубашкой.  
– Пожалуйста, не говори дедушке Бобби, – заметив вопросительный взгляд Сэма, Бен объяснил: – Дин взбесится, если узнает, что я взял его, и мама разволнуется. Мне нельзя прикасаться к оружию.  
– А выглядишь так, словно знаешь, что делаешь.  
В глазах парнишки вспыхнула гордость, но он тут же уставился на свои кроссовки.  
– Я просто повторяю за папой.  
– И он никогда не показывал тебе, как обращаться с пистолетом?  
Бен покачал головой. Сэм был слишком потрясен, чтобы говорить. Никто лучше Дина не знал, что значит оставить ребенка беззащитным. Бен был достаточно взрослым, чтобы справиться с оружием. Понятно, что Дин хотел уберечь детей от охоты, но научить их защищаться – это основа основ.  
– Дай посмотрю, – Сэм вошел в комнату и протянул руку. Он быстро осмотрел револьвер и, вернув его Бену, уселся на край кровати. – Для начала: он не заряжен. Буду внизу – захвачу тебе пару патронов. Давай покажу, как заряжать.  
Недолго поколебавшись, Бен запрыгнул на кровать рядом с Сэмом. Меньше всего Сэму хотелось учить ребенка стрелять, но надо же было как-то отвлечься.  
Они сидели и дожидались Дина, который помчался спасать Лизу, хотя сам едва ходил.  
  
~~~  
  
К тому времени как двигатель Импалы умолк возле церкви, солнце уже встало, но небо закрывал плотный слой туч. Дин проезжал мимо этого места сотни раз по пути на работу. Здание было довольно красивым: с высокой крышей и витражными окнами, но сейчас выглядело зловеще.  
Дин открыл тяжелую дверь старой церкви и с опаской заглянул внутрь. Вопреки его ожиданиям, там не оказалось темно и пусто. Деревянные скамьи были забиты, и не демонами, а людьми: родителями с детьми, старушками, выглядевшими так, словно сразу после окончания службы они пойдут играть в бридж.  
Все выглядело бы как ранняя воскресная служба, если бы не презрение на лицах, повернутых к нему, и то, что сегодня был вторник. Дин нервно сглотнул и шагнул вперед, позволяя двери захлопнуться за собой с глухим неумолимым стуком. Не похоже, что он смог бы сейчас повернуть назад.  
Взглянув вдоль длинного прохода, Дин увидел стоящего перед алтарем мужчину. Скрестив руки на груди, тот долго рассматривал Дина и, наконец, сказал:  
– Ты пришел подчиниться велению небес?  
По голосу Дин узнал отца Рида. Так называемый “отец” носил белый стихарь и полное облачение для службы, словно никаким безумием здесь и не пахло. Лишь взгляд выдавал, какой тот на самом деле злобный сукин сын. Глаза не черные, но настолько холодные, что могли бы принадлежать демону.  
– Ага... конечно.  
Жестом отец Рид велел ему подойти. Подчинившись, Дин разглядывал толпу. Лизу он пока не заметил, но выделил несколько других лиц. Двое ублюдков, которых он вырубил в своем доме, сидели впереди, темные синяки, украшавшие их рожи, подтверждали, что он не ошибся.  
Через несколько рядов сидел мальчик, приходивший продавать печенье. Дин пристально посмотрел на него, но в отличие от остальных паренек избегал встречаться с ним взглядом. Замешательство сменилось гневом, когда Дин заметил на лицах большинства присутствующих детей любопытство. Вот и ответ на вопрос, какие родители могут оставить своего ребенка в грозу на улице.  
– Так вознесем же хвалу господу и возблагодарим его за свершившееся правосудие, – сказал отец Рид. – Вершение правосудия – радость для праведника и страх для творящих зло.   
Все встали и начали петь. Дин недоверчиво поднял бровь, услышав радостное пение, но среди привлекших его внимание людей двое хранили молчание. Они выступили в проход с тревожно теплыми улыбками на изукрашенных синяками лицах. Мышцы Дина свело, но он заставил себя идти вперед. Когда те потянулись к нему, он увернулся.  
– Вы не получите мою задницу, пока я не увижу свою жену.  
– Дин?  
Оттолкнув мужчин, Дин увидел лежащую на передней скамье Лизу. Обычно оживленное лицо было бледным и полным боли, глаза мутные, но она еще дышала. Торопливо задрав край блузки, в которую ее вырядили, он увидел на животе повязку.  
– Они позаботились о ране, – Лиза отвела его руки от повязки и крепко сжала. – Не надо было приходить. Дин, они тебя убьют.  
Не обращая внимания на ее слова, Дин стиснул дрожащие ладони. Пение прекратилось, и все снова уселись. Через плечо Дин оглянулся на отца Рида:  
– Ты потом отпустишь ее?  
– У нас нет причин причинять ей вред. Она здесь лишь для гарантии, что твои предательства прекратились.  
Склонившись, Дин поцеловал Лизу и высвободил руки.  
– Передай Бену, что мне жаль.  
– Что? Дин, нет!  
Отойдя от нее, Дин поднял руки в знак капитуляции. Когда двое мужчин стали по бокам от него, он подавил потребность отбиваться. Он ожидал тычков в отместку, но они лишь стянули с него верхнюю рубашку, бросили ее рядом с Лизой, и обыскали его. Дин старался не слышать протестов Лизы.  
Он не поднял глаз, когда ему заломили руки за спину, крепко связали запястья и повели по ступенькам к отцу Риду у алтаря. Неглубоко дыша, он попытался сосредоточится и огляделся в поисках выхода для Лизы.  
Его отчаянный взгляд метался по церкви, то и дело натыкаясь на улыбающиеся лица присутствующих. Вопреки здравому смыслу, глаза возвращались к ней.  
– Прости, – беззвучно прошептал он.  
С вызывающим видом она покачала головой и с трудом села на скамье. Он хотел ей попросить ее не двигаться, но отец Рид заговорил раньше.  
– Я хотел бы, чтобы все присутствующие вспомнили, зачем мы все собрались в этот знаменательный день. А этот день знаменательный, потому что он наш. В Писании говорится о войне на небесах, в который Михаил и его ангелы выступили против змия, известного нам как Сатана, и низвергли его на землю.  
По мере того как отец Рид вещал, Дин закипал. Может, история и очаровывала всех присутствующих в церкви, но Дин пережил это. И потерял в той битве все. Поэтому Лиза сейчас лежала полуживая в церкви Клинического безумия, а его, возможно сумасшедшему, младшему брату придется растить их детей.  
– Эта война затрагивает нас, и все мы воины войска, принадлежащего Михаилу и его ангелам, и с ним мы пойдем против сил Азазеля.  
Одного имени оказалось достаточно, чтоб Дина прошиб холодный озноб. Медленно он посмотрел на священника, пока все, сидевшие на скамьях произносили “Аминь”.  
– Парни, до вас поздно доходят новости? – спросил Дин. – Этот сукин сын мертв.  
Взгляд священника за стеклами очков омрачился, он наклонился к Дину и негромко предупредил на ухо:  
– Не говори о том, в чем ничего не смыслишь.  
– Кому знать, как не мне, – Дин вернул ему спокойный взгляд. – Именно я его убил.  
– Ты вернул его в Ад? – в голосе отца Рида послышался искренний интерес.  
– Нет, я убил его. Навсегда. Говорю вам, падре, Желтоглазый – вчерашняя новость.  
– Ты стал причиной его кончины? – губы священника искривились, словно ему было смешно. Он подался вперед и стал рассматривать Дина так близко, что тот почувствовал себя букашкой под микроскопом. – Азазель с большим удовольствием создавал твоего брата, но он даже не подозревал, что тебя стоит устранить. Грехопадению предшествует гордыня.  
Дин нахмурился:  
– Откуда, черт побери, ты знаешь?  
– Господь делает тайное явным. На колени.  
– Чего?  
Когда Дин не сдвинулся с места, отец Рид резко кивнул мужчинам, стоявшим по бокам. Дина сбили с ног, и только жесткие захваты на руках уберегли его от удара лицом о пол. Неприятный звук, с которым колени ударились о пол, отозвался во всем теле.  
– Слуга небес молится на коленях вместе с нами, – провозгласил священник.  
Дин бросил на него взгляд и негромко сказал:  
– А я думал, что я еретик.  
Священник, опустившийся на колени рядом, прошептал ему на ухо:  
– Ты тот, кем я приказываю тебе быть, и после очищения ты станешь тем, кем нам надо. Когда я говорю преклонить колени, ты преклоняешь. Когда я говорю встать, ты встаешь. Больше ни слова.  
Поднявшись, мужчина обратился к собранию:  
– Благословенный посланник принес весть, что Азазель пал. Теперь истинно наше время. Так воссоединимся же в молитве и подготовимся к праздничному богослужению!


	9. Chapter 9

ГЛАВА 9  
  
Пожалуй, никто, кроме Дина, не заметил бы, как у Сэма дергаются уголки губ – отвыкшие мышцы чуть тянули их вверх. Он вытянулся на старом потертом диване Бобби, и дочь Дина прижалась к нему, с радостным смехом дергая его за челку.  
Она смотрела на него своими яркими глазами с такой невинной доверчивостью, о существовании которой Сэм даже не подозревал. Он привык видеть в мире только злобу и жестокость. Но в крошечной жизни рядом с ним еще не было и намека на что-то подобное.  
Уже одно это взрывало мозг. Ну, и тот факт, что она его племянница. После всей мерзости, с которой они сталкивались, после всех их страданий брат привел в мир новую жизнь!  
Намек на улыбку исчез, стоило ему взглянуть на Бена. Парень лежал на полу на животе, подперев голову руками, и нетерпеливо болтал ногами в воздухе. Вместо чистой надежды, светящейся в глазах Мэри, на его лице читалась тревога, что было нормой для Дина, когда они росли. Несмотря на упрямые попытки не спать, отяжелевшие веки Бена закрывались. Ноги почти упали на пол, но он тут же очнулся и продолжил ими болтать.  
Бобби прочистил горло:  
– С кроватью что-то не так?  
– Дядя Сэм сказал, что я могу остаться, – пробубнил Бен. – К тому же мне не спится.  
На вопросительный взгляд Бобби Сэм пожал плечами. Он не знал, что именно послужило причиной взгляда: то, что Бен назвал его дядей, или что он не отправил того в кровать. В любом случае объяснений никто не требовал.  
Ему не хотелось, чтобы пацан называл его как-то иначе, чем Сэм, но Дин стал считать Бена своим сыном, да и упрямством тот пошел в него. Что касается сна, Бен рос не в тех условиях, что они с братом, к тому же у ребенка пропали родители. Сегодня он не будет спокойно спать, где бы ни улегся.  
– Если остаешься, то переберись, по крайней мере, в кресло, – сказал Бобби.  
Поднявшись, он жестом велел Бену занять его место. Сэм подвинулся сам и передвинул Мэри, чтобы Бобби устроился рядом с ними. Тот пощекотал Мэри, и ее улыбка стала шире.  
Довольно скоро Бен свернулся в кресле калачиком, и его голова упала набок. Только мальчик отключился, Бобби посмотрел на Сэма:  
– Из твоего брата вышел хороший отец.  
– Думаю, все сложилось к лучшему.  
Сэм попытался передать Мэри обратно Бобби, но тот лишь скрестил руки на груди.  
– Ты ей нравишься. И, Сэм, Дин задницу надрывал, чтоб в его семье все было правильно, но он был не прав. С тех пор...  
Если Бобби и закончил предложение, то Сэм не слышал. Он резко отложил Мэри в сторону и с поднятым пистолетом вскочил с дивана. Когда темный силуэт, возникший за спиной Бена, вышел на свет, и стал виден длинный плащ, Сэм медленно опустил оружие.  
Кастиэль шагнул к ним и нахмурился. Он окинул взглядом комнату и посмотрел на каждого из присутствующих. С очевидным недовольством он вперился взглядом в Сэма:  
– Где Дин?  
При этих словах Бен испуганно вскинулся и вскочил с кресла. Встревоженно переглянувшись с Сэмом, Бобби жестом поманил Бена к себе и через мгновение тоже был на ногах вместе с Мэри, вцепившейся в его фланелевую рубашку.  
– А разве Дин не с тобой? – спросил Кастиэля Бобби.  
– Будь это так, зачем мне спрашивать о его местонахождении? Он звал. Я был... занят.  
Сэм мысленно проиграл поведение Дина и почувствовал, как в желудке образовался ледяной ком. Что-то во всем этом было пугающе знакомо. Сэм не обратил внимания раньше, так как Дин был на взводе, но, по правде говоря, он знал этот взгляд. Точно так же Дин посмотрел на него перед тем, как предпринял попытку сказать Михаилу “да”.  
Прищурившись, Сэм посмотрел на Кастиэля.  
– Так на самом деле вы не разговаривали?  
– Нет, – резко ответил Кастиэль. – Я думал, это ясно по...  
– Проклятье! – проворчал Бобби. – Парень меня в гроб сведет.  
Бен неуверенно подошел к ангелу.  
– Ты Кас?  
– Я – ангел Кастиэль.  
На лице Бена отразилась смесь тревоги и облегчения.  
– Дин отправился в церковь Святого Петра, – слова посыпались из него горохом. – Ты должен поторопиться и спасти его.  
Сэма накрыло раздражение, и он не мог бы сказать, на кого оно направлено в большей степени: на Бена или на Дина – и все же не смог скрыть недоверия в тоне:  
– Ты знал?  
– Я обещал, что не скажу, – Бен и Дин были одинаковыми. Парень полностью перенял Динову беспринципность в том, что касалось защиты семьи, пусть даже это было неправильно. – Но мне кажется, он собирается сделать что-то плохое. Он разговаривал весело.  
– Он вряд ли выживет, – согласился Кастиэль. – Эта церковь была признана запятнанной Азазелем, вселившимся их священника. Их обряды архаичны, и они пытаются освободить Михаила из клетки Люцифера.  
– Какими еще новостями нас порадуешь? – Бобби пару секунд пристально смотрел на Кастиэля, потом его лицо озарилось пониманием: – Так ты здесь потому, что уверен, что они действительно способны выпустить его.  
– Власть Азазеля над церковью в прошлом, так что понимание их ошибочно. И все же у них достаточно знаний, чтобы представлять угрозу. Нам пора.  
– Сэм? Парень, ты еще с нами?  
До боли стиснув кулаки, Сэм посмотрел на Бобби. Азазель, Михаил – предполагалось, что Дина они больше не должны беспокоить. Именно из-за них Сэм и пытался отослать Дина подальше, потому-то и держался в стороне от брата все это время.  
– Оставайся с ними, Бобби, – указал Сэм на Бена и Мэри, выражение его лица стало жестким. – Я обо всем позабочусь. Они не заставят Дина снова иметь дело с Михаилом.  
– Они и не будут пытаться, – согласился Кастиэль. – Им не нужно тело Дина, а только его кровавая жертва.  
  
~~~  
  
Цокольный этаж церкви полнился разговорами и детской беготней. Дин приготовился начать ломать шеи, если ему хоть кто-то улыбнется. Насколько он мог судить, здесь все сидят на серьезной наркоте – у всех проблемы с мозгами.  
Дин на несколько шагов отстал от отца Рида. Руки были свободны, но из носу и из пореза над глазом медленно сочилась кровь. Они со священником во многом не соглашались. До сих пор Дин держал рот закрытым, несмотря на дерьмо, что нес священник, но теперь он больше не мог выносить, как больной ублюдок живописует то, что Желтоглазый сделал с его семьей. За последние пару недель старые раны и так разбередили. Дин не собирался стоять на коленях, смиренно сложа руки, пока призрак демона тычет в него палочкой.  
Он прикусил губу и лишь сжимал кулаки, когда случайные люди, мимо которых он проходил, тянулись к нему прикоснуться. Единственное, что его останавливало от того, чтобы передавить всех этих слизняков, то, что половина из них – дети, остальные по большей части девушки. И он был слишком занят поиском Лизы.  
Отец Рид отвел его в сторону для небольшого разговора. Священник хотел, чтоб действия Дина выглядели добровольными. Пока Лиза не выберется отсюда, выбора нет – только подчиняться.  
– Кас, поторопись, – пробормотал Дин себе под нос.  
Священник бросил на него взгляд, но Дин смотрел вперед и вдруг увидел младенца, чуть старше Мэри, ползающего под одним из столов. Он пригляделся к нему, потом оглянулся в поисках родителей. Ребенок ползал под ногами, и никто на него не обращал внимания.  
– Черт, да что с вами, люди? – Дин сказал достаточно громко, чтобы его услышал священник.  
Отец Рид бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, и Дин ответил ему тем же. Он почувствовал раздражение, увидев, как младенец выполз в проход между скамьями, где на него чуть не наступили. Плюхнувшись на пол прямо в замызганном подгузнике, малышка попыталась запихнуть в рот упавшее печенье.  
– Серьезно, – возмутился Дин на сей раз громче, – кто-нибудь поднимет этого ребенка, в конце концов?  
Пара девушек, их тех, что прикасались к нему, но выглядевшие недостаточно взрослыми, чтоб быть матерями, направились забрать младенца.  
– Спасибо, – буркнул Дин.  
Когда отец Рид прочистил горло, Дин с вызовом посмотрел на него – тот неодобрительно покачал головой. Можно было для видимости подыграть, но Дин уже сказал сукиному сыну, куда тот может засунуть свое неодобрение.  
В дальней части комнаты Дин, наконец, нашел Лизу: опершись на стул, она сидела во главе одного из накрытых клеенкой столов. У него перехватило дыхание, когда тошнотворный свет флуоресцентных ламп выхватил блеск едва сдерживаемых слез.  
– Займи свое место, – приказал отец Рид.  
Еще раз взглянув на Лизу, Дин преодолел несколько ступенек невысокого помоста и опустился на колени подле священника. Все стихли, и отец Рид начал читать “Отче наш”. Дин неуютно поежился, увидев комнату, полную монотонно поющих последователей.  
Было бы намного проще, если бы им с Лизой надо было беспокоиться только о себе. Он мог бы свести счеты с отцом Ридом, но помещение было битком набито людьми. Большинство, пожалуй, были просто запутавшимися гражданскими, но даже он не мог бы справиться с толпой психов безоружным. Не мог сделать такого с чистой совестью, пока не будет знать наверняка, спасет это или убьет Лизу.  
Отец Рид отпустил свою паству праздновать домашней едой: блюдами в фольге и печеньем. Дин поднял на него взгляд:  
– В этой части вы будете откармливать меня из керамических кастрюль?  
– Ты не разделишь с нами трапезы.  
– Скупой ублюдок.  
Жестом отец Рид велел Дину подняться.  
– Пока они празднуют, ты будешь очищен. Раздевайся.  
Дин взглянул на семьи, окружившие столы и занявшие стулья.  
– Спасибо, но на этой неделе я уже мылся.  
С посуровевшим выражением лица священник подошел ближе, став плечом к плечу с Дином.  
– Нечист твой дух.  
– Тогда как насчет спеть “Аве Мария”, и будем квиты? – Дин посмотрел прямо в глаза отцу Риду. – Я не разденусь перед кучей детей.  
– Они все пришли, чтоб засвидетельствовать.  
– Мою голую задницу?  
– Истину, – поправил отец Рид. – Ты клялся в верности небесам?  
– Да, верно.  
– Так повинуйся, – взгляд священника переместился на Лизу, и Дин похолодел. – Повинуйся добровольно, или на тебя падет воля небес.  
В глазах Дина вспыхнула ярость, и, сдавшись, он кивнул. Пока все сидели над своими тарелками с едой, он стянул футболку. Притворился, что не слышит тихого возгласа Лизы, увидевшей его расцвеченный синяками живот. Взрослые уделяли ему не больше внимания, чем мусору под ногами, а вот дети большими глазами смотрели, как он расстегивает штаны. Смотреть в сторону не помогало. Он все время чувствовал на себе взгляд Лизы.  
– Благодаря этому очищению твоей души ты раскаешься в том, что извратил планы Господа.  
– Извратил? – вскинул бровь Дин и скинул ботинки и джинсы. – Ты действительно хочешь проверить, кто сейчас больший извращенец?  
– От ока Господнего ничего не скроешь, – комната взорвалась возгласами “аминь”, и священник снова наклонился к Дину: – Не отнесешься ко мне с уважением, следующей изобьют твою жену.  
Посмотрев мимо священника, Дин перехватил испуганный взгляд Лизы. Она с таким усилием сдерживалась, что он понял – она боится не за себя. Его руки сомкнулись на резинке, он задавался вопросом, какие угрозы шепчет на ухо Лизе священник. Отведя глаза, он стянул боксеры и отошел от одежды.  
  
Какие-то парни с передних сидений подошли и забрали одежду Дина, отец Рид отправился продолжать проповедь.  
– И Он сам — искупительная жертва за наши грехи, и не только за наши, но и за грехи всего мира. * – Будто ему не хватало своих собственных грехов, так еще священник навесил на него. – Действуя с ним, мы очистимся от прошлого обмана.  
С приближением троих мужчин с длинными ротанговыми тростями Дин выпрямился. Отец Рид снова заговорил – достаточно тихо, чтобы его услышал только он:  
– Руки за голову.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Дин неохотно поменял позу. Не то чтобы он действительно прятал свое добро. Расставив ноги на ширину плеч, он сцепил пальцы на затылке и безучастно уставился вперед.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Дин не сразу понял, что слова произнесла Лиза. Она замолчала, стоило отцу Риду с прищуром посмотреть на нее. Если ублюдок бросит еще один угрожающий взгляд на его жену, все небесное воинство не сможет остановить Дина от убийства здесь и сейчас.  
– Лиза... – он лишь покачал головой, безмолвно умоляя ее молчать. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтоб она видела или слышала это. – Отвернись.  
Она отрицательно замотала головой, по ее щекам покатились слезы.  
– Да узрят все и покорятся, – вмешался отец Рид. – Начинайте.  
Мужчины встали вокруг него. Когда на заднюю часть бедра обрушился первый удар тростью, у Дина от неожиданности вырвался рык. Следующий удар пришелся по ушибленному боку, еще один – по плечам.  
Слова отца Рида о вечной любви, обращенные к пастве, наконец-то нарушили воцарившуюся тишину. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы заглушить свист тростей или звуки ударов о нежную плоть. Зато помогали скрыть приглушенные звуки, которые у Дина не получалось сдерживать.  
Казалось, трости находили любой нетронутый участок тела. Дин сцепил зубы и держался. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы устоять на ногах. Под жалящими ударами кожа лопнула, и потекла ручейками кровь.  
Дин не видел крови. Он стоял, закрыв глаза, и лишь чувствовал сбегающие вниз горячие струйки. В его мыслях вокруг были не люди, и стоял он вовсе не в церкви. И так становилось легче, потому что в сравнении с Адом все происходящее казалось обычным выходным.  
Именно голос Лизы вернул его на холодный церковный пол. Он не был уверен, когда именно упал, но избиение прекратилось. Его избитые измученные мышцы дрожали от усталости, глаза жгло от холодного пота, слез и крови. Могло быть и хуже. Его брат мог все еще быть в аду.  
– Встать.  
Сначала Дин предположил, что отец Рид обращается к людям, наслаждающимся печеньем с шоколадной крошкой, пока он истекает кровью, но, подняв голову, обнаружил, что тот смотрит именно на него. Этот парень действительно чокнутый сукин сын, если думает, что он, Дин, сейчас сможет встать.  
Во взгляде священника, когда тот снова поставил его на колени, не было нетерпения. Лиза за его спиной выглядела так, будто готова вскочить со стула и ринуться к ним. Дин небрежно вытер глаза и махнул Лизе, чтоб та оставалась на месте. Он начал подниматься, и его подхватили двое из тех, кто сшиб на землю. Они помогли ему встать и подвели к краю помоста. Он не сразу понял, что смотрит на прозрачную воду крестильного бассейна.  
Ему отпустили руки и теперь поддерживали за пояс. Он был бы благодарен за поддержку, если бы адский священник своей рукой не обхватил при этом его голый израненный торс. Дин вцепился в холодные металлические поручни бассейна и неуверенно начал спускаться. Вода, плеснувшая на раны на голенях, заставила его зашипеть. Он понял, что вода, попавшая в порез, была не просто водой.  
– Соленая, – объяснил отец Рид в ответ на обвиняющий взгляд Дима. – Господь указал нам, что каждое приношение пищи должно приправить солью, и пусть священник бросит на него соль, на тебя. Ты – приношение Господу.  
– Ты разговариваешь, как безумный последователь Джулии Чайльд **... сукин сын! – выдохнул Дин, когда священник подтолкнул его к жалящей воде. – Тебе не кажется, что Михаил придет в ярость за то, что ты засолил его сосуд?  
Его слова казались лишь слабыми вздохами, и Дин знал, что сказал больше, чем следовало, но когда вода порозовела от его крови, он оказался слишком близок к болевому шоку. Он едва замечал стоящего рядом отца Рида.  
– Каешься ли ты перед нами и Господом нашим в грехах своих и признаешь ли Михаила единственным и истинным спасителем человечества?  
– Михаила? – Дин моргнул в замешательстве, и тут в голову пришла более важная мысль. – Так вот что вы собираетесь сделать с моей дочерью?  
– На ней лишь первородный грех. Ей будет легче.  
– Неужели?  
И снова отец Рид улыбнулся. От его улыбки к горлу подкатила желчь, и это последнее, что Дин увидел перед тем, как его толкнули под воду.  
  
*И Он сам — искупительная жертва за наши грехи, и не только за наши, но и за грехи всего мира. – Первое послание Иоанна, глава 2, строка 2  
  
**Джулия Чайльд – ведущая популярного кулинарного шоу


	10. Chapter 10

ГЛАВА 10  
  
Сэм открыл глаза – он стоял в церкви. Через витражи струился мягкий свет, мерцали зажженные свечи. Легкая дезориентация оттого, что Кастиэль перенес его, быстро прошла, и Сэм сосредоточился на людях, занимавших скамьи. Большинство склонились в молитве и даже не заметили появления Кастиэля.  
– Это Михаил? – спросил мальчик.  
Изумление на юном лице вернуло Сэма на землю. Он-то уже приготовился порвать на части всех, кого найдет в этих стенах. Когда присутствующие стали поднимать головы, потрясенно глядя на гостей, и начали перешептываться, Сэм понял, что большинство из них – если не все – люди. Неужели это та самая церковь Святого Петра?  
Сэм повернулся спросить Кастиэля, и тут охваченный паникой мужчина закричал:  
– Люцифер восстал!  
Некоторые шарахнулись от скамей, слепо полезли через других, ставших молиться с еще большим рвением. Сэму было не до них. Если они в правильном месте, то почему нигде не видно Дина? Через мгновение он не увидел и Кастиэля.  
Стремительно развернувшись, он обнаружил ангела стоящим в углу. Не обращая внимания на отчаянное бормотание молящихся и осуждающие выкрики, он двинулся сквозь толпу. Когда он заглянул за спину Кастиэлю, мелькнувший было проблеск надежды угас.  
На полу, связанная по рукам и ногам, с заткнутым кляпом ртом, лежала Лиза. Ее рубашка пропиталась кровью. Пришлось внимательно вглядеться, чтобы различить, как неровно вздымается и опускается ее грудь.   
Опустившись рядом с ней на колени, Кастиэль возложил на нее руки. От прикосновения Лиза резко выдохнула и дернулась встать. Ее глаза распахнулись, и она стала вырываться из пут, вопросительно глядя на Сэма. На ее лице промелькнул страх, когда он присел рядом и достал свой нож. Она снова начала вырываться, крича сквозь кляп.  
– Все хорошо.  
Лиза не поверила, пока он не начал резать веревки. Как только ее запястья оказались свободными, она схватилась за живот, зажимая его, потом начала дергать завязки кляпа.  
– Сэм? Господи, как... – ее руки снова вернулись к окровавленной рубашке. Она подняла ее, так чтобы было видно окровавленную повязку. Немного поколебавшись, потянула бинт. Какую бы рану она ни искала, ее не было. Пока Сэм хмурился, Лиза подняла взгляд на ангела:  
– Ты – Кастиэль.  
Не успел Кастиэль ответить, вмешался Сэм. Он сжал плечи Лизы:  
– Где Дин?  
Как будто только что осознав все произошедшее, она поднесла руку ко рту.  
– Я не знаю, – встретившись взглядом с Сэмом, она пыталась говорить уверенно, но на самом деле шептала. – Я даже не знаю, жив ли он. Они его топили... Я пыталась их остановить... – Взглянув на рубашку снова, она опять ахнула. – Где дети?  
– Они у Бобби. Они в безопасности.  
– Нет, не в безопасности, – в ее голосе звучало отчаяние. – За Мэри послали людей. Поэтому Дин и дрался с ними.  
Глубоко вздохнув, она встала, опираясь на стену. У нее был такой же взгляд, как и у Дина, когда тот пытался решить, что делать сначала: позаботиться о детях или искать жену.  
– Кастиэль перенесет тебя к Бобби и убедится, что там все в порядке.  
Уверенный взгляд ангела остановился на Сэме:  
– Нет времени у нас.  
– Просто перенеси ее, – все, чего он хотел – увидеть, что брат в безопасности, но если они спасут Дина вместо детей, то потеряют его в любом случае. Последовала долгая пауза – Сэм пристально смотрел в глаза Кастиэля, – наконец тот понимающе кивнул. – Я найду Дина, – уверил Сэм Лизу.  
Он не успел отойти – она схватила его за руку.  
– Они все говорили о ритуале и книге, но я не поняла – они сказали, что взяли ее у Дина... Я хочу сказать, какие у него могут быть книги? Он даже газет не читал.  
Сэм знал, что Дин просто не мог читать газеты, не замечая странных случаев. А еще он знал, что Дин не смог бы прочитать ту книгу. Если кто-нибудь из этой секты мог прочесть ее, то у них было достаточно информации, чтобы открыть врата дьяволу. Хотя он надеялся, что Дин и Бобби ошибаются, и ритуал не касается клетки, это не имело значения. Неважно, могут или нет: люди, бросившие Лизу умирать в углу, пока сами молятся о конце света, не колеблясь, убьют Дина.  
Сжав губы в жесткую линию, Сэм взглянул на Кастиэля:  
– Быстро возвращайся сюда.  
  
~~~  
  
Бен сидел за кухонным столом, праздно водя пальцами по царапинам на столешнице. Некоторые из них оставил швейцарским армейским ножом Дин, который тогда был не намного моложе сына. Бобби старался не думать об этом, слушая, как скрипит шаткий стул, когда Бен болтает ногами. Каким-то образом даже Мэри знала, что ее родители в опасности. Обычно она была любительницей поесть, но сейчас упрямо отказывалась проглотить хоть каплю, крохотными ручками отталкивая бутылочку.  
Внезапно скрип прекратился:  
– С папой все будет в порядке?  
Если бы Бобби так не грызло беспокойство, он бы улыбнулся. Насколько паренек быстро начал называть его дедушкой, настолько упорно он избегал называть Дина тем, кем тот являлся – отцом. Дин любил парня, возился с ним все свободное время, был готов умереть за него. И дело ни в кровных узах, ни в свидетельстве о браке. Бен был ему родным по духу.  
Но сейчас было не до улыбок.  
– Чтоб я еще хоть раз с ним связался, – проворчал Бобби, в ответ на обеспокоенный взгляд Бена он осторожно вздохнул: – Все с твоим папой будет хорошо. Он совершал поступки и поглупее и всегда выходил сухим из воды.  
Судя по лицу Бена, тот над чем-то напряженно размышлял.  
– Дядя Сэм сказал, что я уже должен был бы уметь стрелять, – он осторожно поднял взгляд от стола, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Бобби. – Почему папа не разрешает мне охотиться?  
Эту тему не хотелось затрагивать даже в лучшие дни, а сегодняшний был чертовски далек от определения “хороший”. И все же ответ был настолько прост, что не было причин избегать его.  
– Потому что он любит тебя.  
– Но он сам охотник и все время спасал людей, и ему нужна моя помощь, чтобы защищать маму и Мэри, а он даже не разрешает мне стрелять из пистолета, хотя это совсем не трудно...  
Когда ребенок наконец замолчал, чтобы перевести дух, Бобби вставил:  
– И ты знаешь, что это нетрудно, потому что...  
Бен робко на него взглянул. Мальчик прекрасно знал, что отец не хочет, чтоб он возился с оружием, и до сих пор ни разу не пожаловался. А еще Бобби понимал, что тема не случайно всплыла сразу после разговора с Сэмом. Тот никогда не умел вовремя остановиться.  
– Бен, ты должен кое-что знать о своем дяде Сэме...  
Он не успел подобрать правильные слова, чтобы продолжить – помешал удар в дверь. Не стук, а грохот, словно в дверь врезалось тело. Бобби внимательно прислушался, Бен соскочил со стула. Бобби быстро передал ему Мэри. Она недовольно захныкала и начала вертеться, но Бен крепко держал ее.  
– Иди в убежище, – Бен открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же закрыл, потому что Бобби добавил: – Отнеси сестру в безопасное место.  
Такой же предсказуемый как Дин, как только сосредоточится на приказе кого-то защищать, Бен начал действовать. Пока он спускался вниз, Бобби схватил ближайший дробовик. Встав так, чтоб его не сразу заметили от входной двери, он положил палец на спусковой крючок.  
С сокрушительным треском дверь подалась. Перед первым выстрелом Бобби колебался ровно столько, сколько потребовалось, чтобы убедиться, что это не Сэм и не Дин. Все остальные заслуживали, чтоб их задницы начинили дробью за то, что выломали дверь.  
Двух первых он снял без труда, но их было больше. Гребанный рой. Бобби схватил еще заряды и встал на виду, готовый остановить любого, кто сунется в коридор.  
Он не успел зарядить оружие – дробовик вырвали у него из рук. Несколько человек повалили его на пол, вышибив воздух из легких. Он пытался восстановить дыхание, двое удерживали его, не позволяя подняться. Взгляд Бобби сосредоточился на ноже, занесенном над ним третьим.  
Раздался выстрел, и мужчина безвольно повалился на Бобби. Удерживавшие его были настолько ошарашены, что Бобби сумел вырваться из их рук и столкнуть тело в сторону. Подняв голову, он не увидел ни Сэма, ни Дина, зато неподалеку стоял Бен с тяжелым кольтом в руках. Мальчик изо всех сил пытался взвести курок для следующего выстрела, но тут посреди комнаты возник Кастиэль.  
– Ангельская помощь нам точно не помешает! – крикнул Бобби, врезав ближайшему из нападавших.  
Когда человек перед ним упал, он впервые ясно разглядел, что за Кастиэлем стоит Лиза, а не один из парней. Хоть ее рубашка была запятнана кровью, сама Лиза выглядела лучше своей одежды. Потрясенно она взирала на развернувшуюся перед ней картину.  
– Мама!  
Лиза тут же кинулась к сыну. Сразу же она встала между Беном и угрозой. Бен попытался протиснуться мимо матери, чтобы выстрелить в мужчину, бросившегося к ним, но вмешался Кастиэль. Мужчина рухнул на пол от одного его прикосновения.  
– Бегом в укрытие! – крикнул Бобби.  
Лиза направилась вниз, таща за собой Бена. Услышав лязг тяжелой двери убежища, Бобби сосредоточился на решении собственных проблем. Он расстрелял патроны, которые зарядил раньше, и начал отбиваться прикладом. Кинув взгляд через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, чем занят ангел, Бобби увидел, что Кастиэль стоит посреди небольшого огненного круга.   
Бобби впечатал локоть в рожу последнего стоящего на ногах нападавшего. Он не был уверен, что именно услышал: треск сломанного носа или так о себе напомнила его собственная спина. Тяжело дыша, Бобби встряхнул уставшие руки и пошел к Кастиэлю.  
– Я слишком стар для всего этого, и нечего на меня так смотреть, – сказал он хмурому ангелу. – Это не я развел костер посреди гостиной. – Когда Кастиэль остался стоять на месте, продолжая пристально следить за ним взглядом, Бобби вгляделся в маленький круг пламени. – Это...  
– Святое масло, да. Видимо, недооценил я мастерство их в тайных ритуалах.  
– Новости все лучше и лучше, – Бобби ненадолго отошел, чтобы взять ведро воды. При виде непривычно обеспокоенного выражения лица Кастиэля его сердце сжалось. – Где мальчики?  
Едва пламя погасло, ангел исчез, так ничего и не ответив.  
  
~~~  
  
Сэму не потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти, где удерживают Дина. Пока одни убегали, другие не сдавали позиции. Сэм направился прямиком к охраняемой двери. Если кто-то думал, что у него есть шансы выстоять в рукопашной с ним, он ошибался. Яростным движением Сэм смел мужчин, преграждавших ему путь, и распахнул дверь.  
Первое, что он увидел, – мерцающий огненный круг с двумя людьми внутри у основания лестницы. Приглядевшись, он увидел третьего мужчину, стоящего на коленях. Еще через мгновенье Сэм понял, что человек, вонзивший кинжал в собственную грудь – его брат.  
Сэм рванул вперед, он уже открыл рот, чтобы окликнуть Дина, но был схвачен, едва достиг нижней ступеньки. Множество рук вцепилось в него и удерживало на месте, вынуждая лишь смотреть. Он был так потрясен увиденным, что забыл, как дышать.  
Когда Дин вонзил клинок в себя, к нему кинулся человек в запятнанном кровью стихаре. Не замечая пламени, он перешагнул огненное кольцо и вырвал кинжал из груди Дина. Запрокинув голову, тот закричал от боли. Мужчина вцепился ему в горло и начал душить.  
– Предатель! – выплюнул он Дину в лицо. – Тебе не изменить предначертанное Господом!  
– Туше, падре.  
Взгляд Дина был расфокусированным, но в глазах читался вызов, когда он выкашливал слова. Лицо священника исказила ярость, он поднял кинжал, чтобы снова всадить его в Дина. Но не успел нанести удар – Сэм вырвался из удерживавших его рук. Он схватил священника, выдернул из огненного круга и швырнул на пол.  
К тому времени как Сэм обезоружил священника, стихарь того уже горел. Краем глаза Сэм заметил, как двое выскочили из круга и брат повалился вперед. Его охватило чувство, которое он не испытывал уже несколько лет – чистая ярость.  
На лице священника мелькнуло замешательство, когда он встретился взглядом с Сэмом.  
– Ты взращен на крови Азазеля и приютил Падшего. Не имеешь ты тут власти.  
Всеми фибрами души Сэму хотелось убивать его медленно и со вкусом, но он не мог тратить время зря. Поэтому просто вонзил окровавленный кинжал в сердце мужчины и коротко взглянул на остальных, замерших у дверей, подзадоривая еще кого-нибудь стать следующим. Желающих не нашлось.  
С ближайшего стола Сэм схватил большую миску с салатом, выкинул содержимое и наполнил водой из бассейна. Игнорируя пламя, пожирающее священника, он залил огонь.  
– Нет...  
Тело Дина сотрясалось от неконтролируемой дрожи. Его кожа стала холодной и влажной. Сэм с трудом заставлял себя касаться его, зная, что каждое прикосновение к испещренному ранами и кровоподтеками обнаженному телу лишь причиняет еще больше боли. Бросив взгляд на священника, Сэм понадеялся, что тот оставался в сознании достаточно долго, чтобы почувствовать пожирающее его пламя.  
Он осторожно повернул Дина на бок. Дин закашлялся, изо рта потекла кровь. Быстро стянув куртку, Сэм укрыл ею дрожащие плечи брата.  
– Сэм? – разлепил глаза Дин и сощурился от света. Он говорил дрожащим шепотом. – Нам пора прекратить встречаться вот так, – Дин попытался поднять голову, взглядом обшаривая помещение. – Где Лиза? Она...  
– Она в порядке, Дин, – Сэм почти давился словами, закутывая брата в куртку. Неверными пальцами он расстегнул рубашку и снял ее, скомканную ткань он прижал к кровоточащей ране в груди Дина. – Кастиэль забрал ее к Бобби.  
– Кас объявился? – по окровавленным губам Дина скользнула тень улыбки. – Придурку надо поработать над чувством времени.  
Дин продолжал дрожать, начиная соскальзывать в шоковое состояние. Сэм притянул его поближе, прижал к голой груди, пытаясь поделиться теплом. Стон Дина перешел в кашель, по подбородку заструилась кровь.  
– Все будет в порядке, и Кастиэль вернется сюда, ты только держись, – попросил Сэм.  
– Без проблем, – Дин произнес это так тихо, что пришлось склониться над ним ниже. – Сэмми, спасибо, что вернулся. Я...  
У Дина не хватило сил закончить фразу, но ему и не нужно было. Сэм все прочел в его измученных глазах.  
– Я знаю. Бобби все мне рассказал. Я тоже, Дин. Без тебя я – не я.  
Он был так уверен, что сможет жить без Дина, но тот оказался прав. Разница между “выжить” и “жить” чертовски огромна.  
Сэм давно не испытывал паники, но сейчас он чувствовал, как Дин обмякает, видел как из его глаз уходит решимость сражаться.   
  
– У тебя все получится. Ты был прав. Ты сильнее меня, – прошептал тот.  
Сэм так и думал довольно долгое время и, увидев Дина с семьей, лишь убедился в своей правоте. Но он был не прав. Семья делала Дина не слабее, а сильнее. Единственная причина, по которой брат сейчас уходил, – он думал, что всем будет хорошо и без него. Он ошибался.  
– Нет, Дин. Не сильнее. И Бен...  
Сэм не успел договорить – голова Дина безвольно упала ему на грудь. Судя по тому, как он дышал, в легких было больше крови, чем воздуха. Мгновение спустя неровное дыхание затихло.  
– Дин?  
Боль сжала грудь так сильно, что Сэму показалось, будто его сердце тоже остановилось. С тех пор как он прыгнул в клетку, он не пролил ни единой слезинки, даже дыхания ни разу не перехватило. Сэм не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет заплакать, но сейчас, прижимая к себе тело брата, чувствовал, как по щекам струятся слезы.  
– Сэм.  
Услышав свое имя, произнесенное спокойным тоном, Сэм медленно поднял голову. Он посмотрел на Дина, по-прежнему неподвижного в его руках, потом взглянул на стоящего над ними Кастиэля.  
Обычно бесстрастные глаза ангела были полны сочувствия. Кастиэль присел на корточки и протянул ладони. Сэму не нужно было слов, чтобы понять, что тот хочет забрать у него Дина. Он покачал головой, и ангел едва заметно кивнул, потом коснулся его лба.  
В мгновение ока подвал вокруг них сменился центральным нефом церкви. Люди в замешательстве беспорядочно толкались вокруг скамей. Их испуганные споры постепенно перешли в бормотание, когда они увидели Кастиэля, стоящего над ними, и Дина перед алтарем. Сэм тоже неуверенно поднял взгляд на ангела. Меньше всего ему хотелось бы находиться перед этими людьми.  
– Небеса не посылали откровений отцу Риду.  
Адресовав свои слова собравшейся толпе, ангел склонился над Дином. Стоило ему прижать пальцы к голове Дина, как все раны и синяки, усыпавшие кожу, исчезли. К тому времени как Сэм оправился от потрясения, Дин снова вздохнул всей грудью и слепо рванулся из его объятий. Но Сэм непроизвольно лишь крепче удерживал брата, пока не понял, что Дин сознает, где находится, но не кто его держит.  
– Эй, Дин, все хорошо.  
– Сэмми? – веки Дина затрепетали, и он окрыл глаза. – Что за...  
Его брат начал подниматься. Куртка сползла с плеч, и Сэм укрыл ею его колени. Дин явно не совсем понимал, где находится и выглядел сбитым с толку происходящим, пока его взгляд не упал на изумленно таращившихся на них прихожан. Теперь, когда рядом снова слышалось дыхание брата, Сэма едва ли заботило их присутствие.  
Не веря, он провел ладонью по невредимой коже на спине Дина. От прикосновения брат дернулся и оттолкнул его руку.  
– Чувак, я не настолько рад тебя видеть.  
Со смешком покачав головой, Сэм взглянул на Кастиэля. Внезапно отсутствие ран на Лизе стало понятным.  
Когда он снова взглянул на толпу, на нижней ступеньке стоял мальчик с глазами, похожими на глаза Мэри. Бледный паренек посмотрел сначала на Дина, потом на Кастиэля и склонил голову к плечу:  
– Это ангел?  
– Да, – ответил Дин. – Но ему ты можешь верить.  
Похоже, для мальчика это что-то значило. Обеспокоенный ребенок исчез в толпе, но тут же снова появился со сложенной одеждой, очевидно, Дина. Мальчик поднялся по ступенькам, остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Дина и протянул ему одежду.  
Его нижняя губа задрожала.  
– Я... я не знал...  
– Эй, ты не виноват. Печенье было замечательным, – устало, но искренне улыбнулся ему Дин. – Просто больше не верь людям, лады?  
Мальчик едва заметно кивнул и кинулся вниз по ступенькам. Пока Дин провожал ребенка взглядом, Сэм не мог оторвать глаз от брата. Надевая футболку и фланелевую рубашку, Дин двигался устало, но беспокойно.  
По-прежнему сидя с прикрытыми курткой коленями, Дин посмотрел на Кастиэля.  
– Как насчет того, чтобы переместить мою возвращенную из мертвых голую задницу куда-нибудь в более уединенное место?


	11. Chapter 11

ГЛАВА 11  
  
  
После остановки на каком-то пустынном острове, который Кастиэль счел достаточно уединенным для одевания, ангел перенес их обратно к Бобби. Дин нахмурился, увидев разгромленную гостиную. Хотя тел не было, присутствовали все остальные признаки борьбы – от сдвинутой мебели до разбросанных по полу бумаг. У Дина живот подвело при виде доказательств, что ублюдки зашли так далеко. Утихшее было беспокойство снова вернулось.   
Увидев разглядывающего его Бобби, Дин выдавил усмешку.  
– Привет, Бобби. Вижу, ты достал номер моего дизайнера интерьеров.  
В несколько быстрых шагов Бобби приблизился к Дину и коротко взглянув на него, крепко обнял. Дина накрыло осознание, что он действительно все еще здесь. У них все еще был шанс все поправить. Он крепко обнял Бобби в ответ и держал, пока тот не отстранился.  
В глазах Бобби вспыхнул гнев. С рычанием он схватил Дина за грудки.  
– Если ты еще хоть раз вытворишь такое снова...  
– То что? – Дин с пренебрежением взглянул на его кулаки. – Убьешь меня?  
Тот медленно разжал пальцы, выпуская футболку.  
– А стоило бы. Хотя бы из принципа.  
– Становись в очередь. Мы уже не раз обсуждали это.  
Бобби покачал головой и похлопал его по груди.  
– Мальчик, когда же ты поймешь, что ты больше, чем жертва на заклание?  
На это Дин не мог ответить ничего хорошего. Не то чтобы его заводила роль жертвенного агнца, но он не собирался избегать риска, когда на линии огня его семья. Уйдя от ответа, Дин оглянулся на Кастиэля.  
– Спасибо, что спустился спасать мою задницу… снова, – лицо Кастиэля выражало недовольство. Дин и не ожидал, что ангел станет прыгать от радости, но надеялся на что-нибудь менее мрачное. – Между прочим, Кас, это хороший поступок.  
– Согласен. Лишь сожалею я, что явился недостаточно скоро, дабы уменьшить страдания твои.  
Дин смущенно потер шею и махнул рукой.  
– Да ничего. Я всегда говорил, что лучшая смерть та, которой можно избежать. Верно, Сэмми?  
Брат оторвался от разглядывания пола, лицо его было еще мрачнее, чем у ангела.  
– Да. Конечно, Дин.  
– Здесь хоть кто-то рад, что я жив? – шуткой его слова были лишь отчасти – их вытянутые лица не вселяли в него уверенности. – Как бы то ни было, где, черт возьми, остальные?  
– Они наверху, – Бобби посмотрел куда-то между Кастиэлем и Сэмом, потом с прищуром на Дина. – Насколько все было плохо?  
Дин пожал плечами.  
– Теперь лучше.  
Он спал с лица, когда действительно задумался об оставшихся там людях. Сэм сказал ему, что поджарил отца Рида, но там было много перепуганных детей и родителей, считавших, что сегодня случится конец света.  
– За исключением того, что теперь у нас есть кучка полоумных фанатиков, которых замкнуло на Джонстауне*.  
– Я позабочусь о пастве и о книге, – сказал Кастиэль, очевидно, намереваясь заняться этим сейчас же, потому что мгновенно исчез.  
– Ага, ладно. Только детей не бей! – крикнул Дин ему вслед.  
Сразу же вслед за этим сверху послышался топот.  
– Папа!  
Бен вылетел из-за угла и бросился вниз по лестнице так быстро, что внизу его занесло. Дин крякнул, когда сын, чуть не сбив его с ног, кинулся ему на шею.  
– Бен, осторожней, – сказала Лиза с беспокойством.  
Она спустилась по лестнице, без следов крови, целая и невредимая, держа на руках прильнувшую к ней Мэри. При виде его на ее лице мелькнуло потрясение, быстро сменившееся облегчением.   
– Все хорошо, – уверил ее Дин.  
Впервые все было хорошо, но Лиза, очевидно, не поверила. Даже после того, как оглядела его, свободной рукой она задрала ему футболку и окинула взглядом неповрежденную кожу. Осторожно провела рукой по исцеленным ребрам.  
Желая ее отвлечь, Дин взял ее ладонь в свою и сжал.  
– Подожди, пока мы не доберемся до спальни.  
Она покачала головой.  
– Ты правда в порядке?  
– Да, – по губам Дина скользнула нежная улыбка. – Я действительно в порядке.  
Она крепко обняла его. Он вернул объятие одной рукой, а второй притянул Бена и поцеловал в лобик свою дочурку. Открыв глаза, Дин увидел, что его брат стоит, скрестив руки на груди, явно чувствуя себя неловко.  
– Сэм, тащи свою задницу сюда.  
– Что?  
– Я тут раздаю объятия, бери пока с пылу с жару. – Надумай Дин снова вонзить себе кинжал в грудь, Сэм, наверное, выглядел бы менее потрясенным. – Серьезно, чувак. Не вынуждай меня подходить самому.  
Тот подошел, хотя и выглядел чертовски смущенным. Дин перешел из объятий одной части своей семьи в объятья другой. Сначала Сэм обнял его робко, но потом стиснул так, что едва получалось дышать, но Дин и не думал жаловаться.  
Он держал в руках своего брата и даже не пытался скрыть потрясения. Он сморгнул навернувшиеся на глаза слезы и похлопал Сэма по спине. Когда тот отодвинулся, чтоб Дин мог его видеть, его челюсти были крепко сжаты. По крайней мере, брат был слишком обалдевшим, чтобы комментировать происходящее. В противном случае Дину пришлось бы признаться, что Лиза показала ему, что время от времени и сопливые моменты бывают очень даже к месту.  
Сэм сморщил нос и шумно втянул воздух.  
– Знаю. Воняю, как чмошник-священник, – сказал Дин. – Пойду приму душ.  
И хотя то, чем его натер священник, воняло страшно, гораздо большей опасностью был неизбежный риск утратить остатки мужественности, если он не уберет свою задницу подальше. Быстренько улыбнувшись родным, Дин поднялся по лестнице и направился в ванную, где еще с прошлого вечера лежала чистая одежда, принесенная ему Бобби.   
Дин чуть ли не на сто процентов был уверен, что не вернется. Когда он стоял здесь в последний раз, то думал, что его жена мертва, его малютка будет следующей, а его брат утрачен навсегда. Он согласен иногда ошибаться вот так.  
Кастиэль даже убедил его, что те демонские предзнаменования были не чем иным, как атмосферным фронтом низкого давления, проходившим через штат. Так оно или нет, но Дин прозволил себе поверить, предположив, что если кто-то и мог предсказать погоду, так это ангел.   
Когда Дин закончил душ и вышел из ванной, снизу доносился аромат блинчиков. Он думал, что слишком устал, чтобы есть, но его желудок был иного мнения и тут же заявил о себе. А когда Дин спустился вниз и, подойдя к кухне, услышал шипение бекона на сковородке, желудок заурчал, словно двигатель “Импалы” на последней передаче.  
От двери он увидел Бобби у плиты – тот переворачивал блинчики, пока Бен о чем-то оживленно болтал с Сэмом. Офигевший, но заинтересованный вид брата и смех жены вызвал у Дина улыбку.  
Он подошел, поцеловал Лизу и забрал у нее из рук Мэри.  
– Что я пропустил?  
– Бен хочет научиться стрелять, – сказала Лиза. – Это ведь ничего?  
Дин ждал ударной реплики, содержащей соль этой шутки, но она так и не прозвучала. Его коварная жена села за стол и смотрела на него невинными глазами. А он-то ею прикрывался, запрещая Бену иметь оружие. Когда она была вне себя из-за кольта, Дин был уверен, что в данном вопросе они на одной стороне.  
– Конечно, – ответил Дин, садясь рядом с ней. – Только через мой труп.  
Бен издал полный негодования вздох, с отчаянием посмотрел на Сэма и Лизу, потом обратил умоляющий взгляд на Дина.  
– Давай! Я же спас задницу… попу дедушки Бобби, – быстро поправился он, когда Дин предупреждающе кашлянул.  
Отвернувшись от плиты, Бобби выгрузил первую партию блинчиков на тарелку перед Дином.  
– Знаешь, парень – самородок. Идея действительно неплоха.  
– Ты прав, идея не плоха, – Дин устроил Мэри на коленях и выразительно посмотрел на Бобби. – Она ужасна.  
Он схватил вилку и, подцепив блинчик со своей тарелки, бросил его Бену, потом по одному на тарелки Лизе и Сэму. Пока взгляд Сэма был устремлен на него, Дин занялся утоплением оставшегося блинчика в сиропном озере.  
– Мы не говорим о стрельбе в монстров, – сказал Сэм. – Только по бутылками и тарелочкам.  
Набив полный рот, Дин ткнул в Сэма вилкой:  
– Не закроешь тему, и я выстрелю в тебя. Вначале стрельба по тарелочкам...  
– Дин, стрельба по тарелочками – это не наркотик, с которого начинается зависимость, – вмешалась Лиза. – Это могло бы быть отличным хобби для вас обоих.  
Бобби выложил Дину на тарелку еще стопку блинчиков. Даже при всем своем упрямстве Дин знал, что он в безнадежном меньшинстве. А еще он сомневался в своей правоте. Однажды Кас не появится, или Бен последует по стопам Джо и решит заняться охотой только потому, что ему велели не делать этого.  
– Это будет хорошим хобби для нас троих, – поправил он, улыбнувшись брату, и прижал хихикающую дочурку к груди: – А тебе, милая, придется подождать пару лет.  
Сэм отодвинул тарелку, провел рукой по волосам и посмотрел Дину в глаза:  
– Дин… ты же понимаешь, что я не могу остаться.  
– Не говори ерунды. Если снова объявится высшая лига, мы справимся. А пока найди немного времени побыть со своей семьей. Тебя это не убьет.  
– Это не моя семья.  
– Она и моей не была. А теперь моя, так же, как и твоя, так что веди себя как большой мальчик и не ной, – Дин поднял Мэри и протянул ее брату. С лучезарной улыбкой Мэри потянулась к Сэму. – К тому же я из совершенно корыстных соображений. Мне нужен кто-нибудь, знающий геометрию, а я не могу позволить себе долбаного репетитора, – он подмигнул изумленному Бену.   
Когда Сэм осторожно взял Мэри в руки, в его глазах не было и следа той пустоты, что Дин замечал раньше. И хотя эту мешанину эмоций нельзя было понять, теперь Дин видел своего брата. Не какую-то дерганую тень, которой привык быть Сэм, а своего Сэмми.  
Его брат не был заперт где-то в аду в клетке. Он сидел за столом у Бобби, с женой и сыном Дина, держал его дочь. И даже если это ненадолго, Дин точно знал, что рай этому месту и в подметки не годится.  
  
КОНЕЦ  
  
* Джонстаун – название идейной общины на северо-западе Гайаны, управляемой основателем секты «Храм народов» Джимом Джонсом. Стал всемирно известным после того, как 18 ноября 1978 года в посёлке и окрестностях в результате массового самоубийства погибло 914 человек. 


End file.
